


PRISM Beverage Co.

by Cuntknocker



Series: Polycarbonate City [3]
Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: 1010cest, Angst, Animal Traits, Anthropomorphic, Bilingual Character(s), Bondage, Branding, Burns, Childhood Trauma, Come Eating, Corruption, Cows, Cunnilingus, Dehumanization, Electrocution, Emotionally Repressed, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Flashbacks, Flexibility, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Foreign Language, Fucked Silly, Fucking Machines, Furry, Hair Kink, Healing, Humiliation, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Intersex, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Cock, M/M, Male Lactation, Masochism, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Milking, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Mindfuck, Multi, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Psychological Trauma, Public Nudity, Repression, Robots, S&M, Sappy, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Sensation Play, Size Difference, Slow To Update, Slut Shaming, Suicidal Thoughts, Tentacles, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Trauma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrealistic Sex, Urination, Vibrators, Wet & Messy, Worldbuilding, prehensile hair, secret ingredient, straitjacket
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuntknocker/pseuds/Cuntknocker
Summary: 1010 gets a deal that sounds too good to be true: They will get LOTS of money for sponsoring a new beverage! All they have to do is go down to the company headquarters to discuss the boring legal crap, and they're all set......Right?
Relationships: Blue | Purl-Hew/Original Character(s), Blue | Purl-Hew/Red | Zimelu (No Straight Roads), Green | Eloni/Yellow | Haym (No Straight Roads), Red | Zimelu (No Straight Roads)/Original Character(s), White | Rin (No Straight Roads)/Original Character(s)
Series: Polycarbonate City [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022077
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	1. PRISM-atic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, how did we get here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of mind break and mind control ahead! Gotta break those cows in somehow~
> 
> Holy fucking shit this is going to be the most self-indulgent bullshit ever-

It all started when Rin was approached by an unassuming figure. It was after they just finished a fan meetup, and he was straggling behind after checking his phone to pester Zuke. When he looked up from his phone, he saw a tiny, mousy looking businesswoman.

“Hmm? You not get an autograph, or…?” he asked, taken somewhat aback by how boldly she approached him. After all, most fans would simply chicken out or faint if they just walked up to a member or 1010.

“…” she didn’t say anything. She didn’t look shy, but more like she was trying to find the proper words.

“Don’t worry, I won’t bite~!” Rin said, his usual charismatic ways booting back up as he bent down to be more level with her. She managed a timid smile, before she finally spoke.

“I’m not… From here… So I’m sorry if I don’t speak the right words…” she said, rocking back and forth on her feet as she tried to avoid eye contact with him. The members of 1010 just had a certain effect on people, it seemed.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll do fine!” Rin chirped, smiling at her and letting out a robotic chuckle. “Do you need something, dear?” he asked. The business lady stammered, before clearing her throat and standing up as straight as she could.

“I… Have a business proposal!” she said. Rin immediately perked up at that. “A deal, a promotion of sorts…” she explained. “Just an simple sponsorship deal for a new drink. Nothing stressful or demanding!” she said. The gears in Rin’s head could almost be heard as they turned.

“So… Which one of us has to sponsor?” he asked. Sometimes they all promoted a product, or only one of them would.

“Oh, all of you shall promote it…” she said, smiling at Rin as her confidence finally rose. She stuck her hand out toward Rin. “We can talk boring legal crap later… But do you wish to pursue my offer?” she said.

“How much… Would we be making?” he said. She motioned him close to her and whispered in his ear when he bent down. “H-Holy… THAT much…?” he stuttered, absolutely awestruck. She nodded her head.

Rin grabbed her hand and shook it, making sure not to get too enthusiastic, lest he dislocate her arm.

“Great! Gather your brothers and bring them to my company this weekend, alright? I await your arrival eagerly!” she giggled, before bounding away and texting someone.

Rin could feel butterflies in his stomach. His thoughts swarmed when he recalled how much money they’d be making from this promotion. It almost seemed too good to be true, but she seemed genuine… What was the worst that could happen, anyways?

\---

“You. WHAT.” Purl-hew said as the floor around him started to freeze up. Rin stepped back before the cold could climb up his leg.

“Bro, chill! It’s just a dumb drink sponsorship! I don’t see the big deal-” he started, before having to climb onto a counter as the layer of icy frost started to crawl towards him. Zimelu was desperately trying to hold him back, and Haym was hiding behind Eloni, who only watched with mild amusement.

“You didn’t run it through with the rest of us! You could have at LEAST texted us before you agreed to anything! It doesn’t matter if you haven’t signed anything, do you KNOW what megastars get roped into in this forsaken city?!” he growled, flailing and trying to grab at Rin as Zimelu held him back. “You didn’t even ask what drink it was!”

“Bro, calm down already! Don’t you understand that we’re gonna make a FUCKTON of money from this? Besides, I’m the leader, and you know it!” he said, wincing when Purl-hew looked over his glasses and right into his electric soul.

“Oh you’re such a stupid fuck…” he sighed, stopping his flailing. Haym came out from behind Eloni, still nervous. “God… You better know what you’re doing, Rin…”

“Of course I do! Have I ever gotten us into trouble before?” he asked, before IMMEDIATELY holding his hand up. “Don’t answer that…” he grumbled when everyone opened their mouth to say something. “Just… I have a good feeling about this, alright? All we have to do is go meet her at her company to go over legal stuff, and we’ll go from there!” he chirped, finally climbing down off the counter as the floor started to go back to normal.

Purl-hew only pouted and grumbled as he turned around and clung onto Zimelu, who gave him a pat on the head. Rin paid them both no mind as he went to his room. He simply couldn’t wait for the next few days to pass…

\---

When the weekend finally came, Rin and his brothers all arrived at where she instructed them to meet her. It was a rather modern looking building, and it looked surprisingly inviting. Rin lead the pack into the doors, ducking a little as he tried not to hit his head. Most people were small compared to him and his brothers, but everyone on the inside seemed even smaller than normal…

“Ah, Rin! I see you brought your brothers to my humble little company!” a familiar voice said. Rin turned around to see the business woman, now dressed in surprisingly casual clothing. “Come in, come in!” she said brightly, gesturing to a little office that had a sign out in front. It seemed her name was Cindy…

As the boys ducked their heads again and stepped into her office, she excitedly gestured them to sit down. The chairs were rather tiny, so they just chose to kneel around her table instead. On the desk was a stack of papers.

“U-Um… The print is small… A-And it seems rather… Hard to understand, I guess?” Rin said. It was in broken English, and phrases seemed vague at times, or mixed up. Cindy looked up at them apologetically.

“I-I’m sorry… I tried to translate things from my language into yours… But I’m still learning the complications…” she said. Rin felt sorry for her. “I did, however, send the original contract over to a translator, and they sent me back a file that appeared to be translated perfectly! The printers are down, but I have some things that you can view them on!” she said, pulling out 5 USBs. “Y-You can insert USBs, correct? I don’t know much about robot anatomy…” she stuttered.

“Oh, of course! This will actually go a lot faster if the data is going directly into us…” Rin said as he passed out a USB to each brother, keeping one for himself. They all stuck them into the back of their necks at the same time, into an information intake port.

Their reactions were immediate: Their eyes went to static as they fell on their backs, before they turned off completely. Cindy’s smile was serene as ever as she pushed a button under her desk, summoning massive personnel.

“Just take the boys into the lab and install their “additions”… Then take them to the extraction room~” she said, sounding as if she was daydreaming. All the scenarios that were bound to happen swam through her head as they were dragged out of the room…

\---

Rin awoke later. His motherboard was pounding, and the last thing he remembers was sticking a USB into his port. He wanted to make sure if it was still there…

...But he couldn’t move his arms. In fact, he also couldn’t move his legs.

Rin was suddenly aware of where he was: A brightly lit room. His legs were behind his head, and his arms were pointed straight down towards the floor. He seemed to be in some sort of device that jutted out of the floor, and kept his arms and legs hidden. He felt something odd tug at his lower back, and when he looked down… He had a tail?!

More specifically, it was a cow tail. He shook his head, before feeling his ears not where they were supposed to be. They were on top of his head, and they felt more… Animalistic. He looked around, and he finally could focus: His brothers were strapped in to identical devices, and arranged in a circular fashion so that they could all see each other. Everyone else was waking up, it seemed, and he saw that they all had cow tails as well. Their ears were on top of their heads, and were big, floppy cow ears. There were also nubby little horns next to them. Everyone’s plates were shifted to gray, and even though nothing else was out, they were essentially all naked. Everyone’s hair seemed to be down, as well.

“Wh… Where the fuck…” Rin groaned as his tail flicked in annoyance. Everyone else was confused as hell, also stunned by what was starting to unfold. Rin craned his neck as far as he could, looking for Cindy when-

“Ah, you boys are awake, I see!” she chirped from a corner of the room. Rin could feel his oil boil inside of him as she approached him specifically, still smiling sweetly.

“What the fuck did you do to us?!” he growled, trying his absolute hardest to wiggle out of the machine, but to no avail. He froze when her smile turned serene and she looked at him through lidded eyes.

“Oh, we just installed some additions onto you… They help fit the theme of what’s about to happen!” she giggled. “You’re going to help us personally in making the beverage you are to sponsor… The PRISM Beverage!” she revealed. Rin did NOT like the sound of that, and didn’t want to know what she meant by “personally”…

...Too bad she had plans of her own. She stepped out of the room, leaving the confused boys all to themselves, before their machines made a dreadful noise. Suddenly, mechanical tentacles and hands emerged from the sides of the machines.

On each one, the hands pressed down onto their groin plates and exposed them. They all had both their penises and vaginas exposed. They then had their asses pop out, and they felt their nipples also come out as well. Then, they all shrieked as tentacles with dildos were thrust into their asses and vaginas. The dildos in the vaginas had special cups around it, that attached to their pussies and started to suck as little vibrators came out inside of it, teasing their labias and directly pressing against their clits.

Then, a milker cup was brought down around their dicks, and started to suck at a maddeningly slow pace. And lastly, vibrators were brought down and placed on their nipples. The boys were already a moaning mess after a mere minute of this intense stimulation.

“Wh-What the fuck…! Agh!” Rin cried, helplessly bucking into the milker cup as he tried to hold his orgasm back. He stood no chance when he, like the rest of his brothers, felt poking at their cow ears. Tentacles slid their way into their skulls, and once inside, their tips split to reveal even tinier tentacles. They started to stroke all over their sensitive motherboards as they cried out in ecstasy, squirting out lube and cum, feeling the milkers and pumpers suck it up and away to god knows where.

“You boys like it?” a voice said on an intercom. Cindy. “Your materials will be processed and turned into PRISM! We heard that your lubricants and cum taste exceptionally good, after all~” she purred, sending a shiver through all of their frames. “And don’t worry, boys… We’ll all treat you right… We’ll make sure that you get the VIP treatment here… Because after all…” she said, pausing. “...Pampered cows make the best milk~”

Rin could only groan as another orgasm crashed upon him.

\---

The machines simply would not let up. They each were having different reactions to being in this predicament:

Purl-hew was already losing his mind, unable to to keep his wits about him when there was so many sensations at once. Zimelu was gritting his teeth, growling like a feral animal in between orgasms and trying his hardest not to cum. Haym was an absolute mess, tears flowing from his eyes as another orgasm came down on him. And Eloni…

“FUUUuuuuuuuuuhk~! Ahhhhh! M-More! Higher, faster…!” he begged as his hips thrust in the air. He was having the time of his life, it seemed, as his machine seemed to have its settings turned on higher, knocking the words right out of his mouth as his pupils became heart shaped.

Rin groaned as he shuddered, another orgasm running through him. He should have known that something like this would have a catch… Although, it wasn’t THAT bad of a catch-

NO. Rin chastised himself for actually ENJOYING this. He had to have some form of dignity! He had to hold out and not let them take the satisfaction of seeing him cum again! He felt another orgasm approach, but he held on fast.

“Oh no, you’re steaming!” Cindy’s voice said over the intercom. Indeed, steam was starting to pour out of Rin’s ears as he tried HARD to resist the pleasure. “We simply can’t have that… Don’t wanna have too many bumps in production~!” she said, before Rin’s machine started to absolutely go into overdrive.

Rin grit his teeth as everything was pounded hard and fast. He was already starting to lose, but he would hold on even if it made him blow a circuit.

Suddenly, a massive jolt of electricity ran through him, making cum and lube shoot out of him as he couldn’t even scream, only let out a broken whimper. He couldn’t think straight, and he could only grit his teeth when suddenly-

SUBMIT.

He jerked his head around, trying to look for whoever said that. It wasn’t Cindy’s voice, instead something… Oddly androgynous and compelling. His board was still fizzling away inside his head when the next words came.

YOU LIKE THIS.

Rin finally got his wits about him, and started to growl and shake his head.

“N-No, I don’t- I don’t like this!” he pleaded to the mystery voice inside his head. He gasped when another zap ran through him, scrambling his motherboard yet again. The voice came back once more.

YOU WANT THIS.

YOU NEED THIS.

THIS IS YOUR LIFE NOW.

Rin was left a moaning mess, still trying to find some grip on reality as another shock ran through him. He was starting to feel his worries slip away, much to his dismay. But soon, that slipped away, too.

YOU ARE A COW.

YOUR PURPOSE IS TO BE MILKED

YOU LOVE BEING MILKED.

YOU LOVE BEING RESTRAINED.

YOU CAN’T IMAGINE A LIFE WITHOUT THIS.

Rin just barely had enough presence of mind to see that his other brothers were just starting to get the same treatment. Well, everyone except Eloni. Such a masochist…

Rin’s pupils suddenly shook and turned into hearts when he felt a hand pop out of the machine and pet his head. He started to thrash HARD in his machine, trying to fight the wonderful sensation. The hand then drew back and another shock ran through his body.

ONLY GOOD COWS GET HEAD PATS.

YOU’RE A GOOD LITTLE COW, AREN’T YOU?

Rin felt his entire body shudder. He felt drool slip out as tears freely flowed down the sides of his cheeks.

“Y-Yes… I-I’m…” he stammered, trying his hardest to resist. His entire train of thought was completely thrown off when he felt the hand reach around to tickle his chin.

GOOD LITTLE COWS GET REWARDED.

I KNOW YOU’RE A GOOD LITTLE COW.

JUST SUBMIT. EMPTY YOUR PRETTY LITTLE HEAD.

Rin shuddered as he slowly felt his thoughts get all jumbled and incoherent. He was struggling so hard earlier for… Some reason. He didn’t quite know what he was doing, his brain at the mercy of the voice.

“I-I’m… Good cow…” Rin mumbled as one last jolt was sent through his body, this time for 10 straight seconds as he writhed around.

YOU’RE A GOOD LITTLE COW.

I’M SO PROUD OF YOU.

YOU DESERVE A REWARD.

Rin cried out when he felt another hand sprout out of the machine. His head was getting pet and scratched as his chin was getting tickled. It was simply too much.

MOO FOR ME.

“M-Muhhhh… Moo… M-Moooooooo!” Rin cried out as his pupils started to beat. He didn’t know anything else but pleasure at that moment, thrusting his hips into the air as he came once again.

GOOD BOY.

GOOD COW.

Rin could only weakly twitch as he was worked over by the machine. He wanted to be a good little cow for everyone, he wanted to be locked into the machine and milked as often as possible. He just felt so good all over…

Meanwhile, the other brothers were enduring their own hell…

\---

Haym was so overwhelmed by the sensations. He had never felt something THIS intense since the time Sayu infected him! He kept on shivering as his cum shot out and his juices leaked. He just wanted to go home, leave this place and have a MOMENT of rest, as this was wearing him out completely.

SUBMIT.

Haym looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. He could only gasp out when he felt a shock run through him.

“A-Aaaaaaaagh! Wh-Why did you…?!” he said, before getting interrupted.

BECAUSE YOU’RE NOT A GOOD LITTLE COW YET.

“I-I’m not… I’m not a cow, what are you talking about?!” he shrieked, thrashing wildly as he felt another shock crash down on him.

NOT YET.

WE WILL HELP YOU.

WE WILL SHOW YOU YOUR PLACE.

Haym started to struggle harder, his motherboard being able to resist the shocks much better than his other brothers. It seemed like more drastic measures would have to be taken to break him…

Haym absolutely lost the ability to form words when he felt probes come out the sides of the machine and ever so slowly trail up his sides. Tiny, tickly probes started to wriggle all over his sides as he tried to steady his breathing.

YOU SEEM LIKE YOU’RE READY TO LAUGH.

YOU SHOULDN’T HOLD IT IN, IT’S NOT GOOD FOR YOU.

Haym shook his head as he grit his teeth, a strained smile spreading across his face as he held his laughter in. His entire frame was shivering as he tried to resist. Pre and juices were starting to leak out heavily at this rate.

WE WANT TO HEAR YOUR LOVELY LAUGHTER.

WHY DON’T YOU WANT US TO HEAR YOUR LOVELY LAUGHTER?

“B-B-Because, I-I don’t wanna be a little c-cow…” Haym admitted, unable to even think up a lie as the probes started to multiply and start to tickle his stomach as well.

YOU CAN’T RESIST.

NOT FOR LONG.

WE KNOW YOU LOVE THIS.

YOU’RE SO HARD AND WET ALREADY…

WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF WE WERE TO DO THIS~?

More tiny probes sprang out of the machine and started to dip into his armpits, his inner thighs… Haym was starting to lose his mind.

“N-Noooooooo…!” he moaned, stray giggles starting to seep into his wavering voice. He didn’t want to be reduced to a brainless little cow. He didn’t want this… He didn’t…

SUCH A STRONG LITTLE COW.

DON’T WORRY.

WE CAN FIX THAT RIGHT UP~

Suddenly, the vibrators up against his clit and labia, and on his nipples were taken away. The probes retracted as well. Haym was confused, wondering what could happen to him when-

“O-OH FUUUUUUHUHUCK!!!” he shrieked as little whirring, spinning brushes were brought down onto him. Tiny brushes spun against his nipples, his sides, his armpits, his inner thighs… And inside the milker and pump, little brushes attacked all along the sides of his dick and his all over his labia. An extra tiny, extra soft brush was pushed up against his clit.

SUCH A CUTE LAUGH.

LET US HEAR MORE OF IT.

“NOOOOOOHOHOHOHOOOOOOO!!! STOPSTOPSTOP PLEEEEEEEASE!!!” Haym shrieked, thrashing everywhere as he completely lost his mind. He was rocketing cum and juice out from his cock and his cunt, and thought that things couldn’t possibly get any worse.

He was wrong. So very, very wrong.

The tiny tentacles inside his ears suddenly pried open his CPU case. Haym thrust his hips into the air are stayed there for a moment, absolutely gasping for breath when he felt it start to tickle the very thing that made him run, that made him think.

DOES THAT FEEL GOOD, LITTLE COW?

“Y-Yeeees, YES! F-FUCK, PLEEEHEEHEESE DON’T STOP!!!” he said, laughing and moaning hysterically as he saw sparks in his eyes as the world around him went completely black, leaving him with only the sensations and the tantalizing voice.

THEN ADMIT TO US WHAT YOU ARE.

“C-C-Cow! Coooooooow! I-I’m a cow! I’M A COW!!!” he screamed as he thrashed everywhere.

GOOD BOY.

GOOD COW.

YOU DESERVE A REWARD.

ENJOY THE NEVER-ENDING SENSATIONS.

All of the spinning brushes turned up to their highest setting. Haym could only orgasm harder as he shrieked and laughed, errant “moos” here and there as he lost his mind to the wonderful feelings…

\---

Purl-hew could feel his motherboard start to overheat as he kept his calm. He refused to give them the satisfaction of seeing him lose his mind as he came over and over again. He looked around and saw Rin and Haym break, and he knew that him and Zimelu were next. He didn’t know what would be done to him to get him to break…

...Although perhaps he shouldn’t have been so surprised when a massive shock ran through him, making him moan out hard as he shot cum and lube into the cup and pump. He grit his teeth as he tried to freeze the things around him, to no avail, when suddenly-

IT WON’T WORK, LITTLE COW.

Purl-hew didn’t even bother to look around, and instead focused on ignoring the voice as he kept trying to activate his powers and thrash around.

WE ADMIRE YOUR DETERMINATION.

AFTER ALL…

IT’LL BE SO FUN TO WATCH IT CRUMBLE~

Another shock was brought down on him, and he screamed as he came HARD again. Every thing that was stimulating him was turned up to max speed and he could only try and ignore the feelings. That was starting to become impossible, though.

“F… F-Fuck you!!!” he growled as another shock ran through his system. He was starting to feel his grip slipping, but he was determined to hold on for as long as he possibly could.

NAUGHTY COW.

YOU SHOULDN’T SAY SUCH NASTY THINGS

NAUGHTY COWS GET PUNISHED.

Suddenly, the dildos in his ass and cunt started to go DEEP inside of him, before releasing a massive shock that left him reeling. He gasped out as it kept going at random intervals, not giving him a chance to get used to it.

IT FEELS LIKE YOUR RESISTANCE IS SLIPPING AWAY.

AND YOU SEEMED LIKE SUCH A STRONG LITTLE COW…

Purl-hew couldn’t even comprehend what the voice was saying at the moment, the shocks still ruining his motherboard. He was still trying in vain to activate his powers, whimpering when another shock ran through him.

ALTHOUGH…

YOU SEEM TO BE HAVING A REALLY HARD TIME JUST LETTING GO.

YOU DON’T WANT US TO SEE THAT SIDE OF YOU, RIGHT?

LITTLE COW…

YOU DON’T NEED TO WORRY, WE’LL TAKE CARE OF YOU.

Purl shook as the words started to sound rather appealing to him. He knew that the shocks and the voice were starting to warp his mind, starting to corrupt him, but he knew he couldn’t do anything about it. He could only avoid for so long, after all…

IT FEELS LIKE YOU’VE REALIZED THAT YOU CAN’T RESIST FOREVER.

TELL US.

WHY ARE YOU TRYING SO HARD TO RESIST?

“N-Nnnnnnnngh…” Purl mumbled. He felt another rippling wave of electricity pulse through him from his cunt and ass.

TELL US.

WE DON’T JUDGE.

WE CAN HELP YOU.

“I-I… Wanna have… Dignity…” he whined as the dildos finally slowed their pace, no longer shocking him but letting out a ticklish electric jolt throughout his whole body. He felt like he was going to melt. “P-Please…”

COWS DON’T NEED DIGNITY.

COWS DON’T HAVE ANY WORRY.

DON’T YOU WANT TO CLEAR OUT YOUR MIND?

DON’T YOU WANT TO BE FREE OF WORRY?

“Th-That sounds… Nice…” Purl-hew mumbled as his last bit of sanity went down the drain. Letting out a long moan as the electricity ran through him, he threw his head back as an intense orgasm wracked his body. “M-Make… The thoughts… Go away…” he babbled, wanting to clear his head out and no be bothered by pesky things like thoughts.

SUCH A GOOD LITTLE COW.

SUCH A GOOD LITTLE BOY.

YOU DESERVE A REWARD FOR LETTING US HELP YOU.

Suddenly, the dildos, the vibrators, the pump and the cup got EVEN FASTER and more intense. It seemed that they weren’t on the highest settings after all. One last massive shock of electricity went through his body as lube and cum shot out of him.

Purl-hew was gasping, trying to catch his breath after that intense moment. And suddenly… A big, dopey smile graced his face.

“N-No more thoughts~” he giggled as he thrust happily into the cup. “No thooooooooughts~!” he moaned, gasping when he came again. He started to babble utter nonsense as his motherboard was completely screwed up, corrupted at last.

GOOD LITTLE COW.

MOO FOR US.

“M-Moooooooooo! Moo, moo, mooooooo!” he cried, his tail flicking back and forth as the tentacles in his ear lovingly stroked along his walls, collecting more of the lube that was starting to flood out his ears. He was in absolute heaven as he was completely overstimulated to hell and back, unable to think even a single word in his head before he orgasmed hard again…

It was time for the last and hardest to break...

\---

Zimelu watched helplessly as his brothers broke one by one. Even his little Purly broke… He felt so enraged, that if his powers weren’t being suppressed, he would have burnt this whole place down by now.

He was orgasming constantly, but he was also able to resist giving them any pleasure through sheer rage and willpower. He WAS the fighting spirit, after all, it was to be expected that he wouldn’t break as easily.

I SUGGEST YOU GIVE UP OUT OF YOUR OWN FREE WILL WHILE YOU STILL CAN.

Zimelu only snarled at the voice, not paying it any mind as another orgasm made him shiver. He refused to give in, and he would keep refusing, even if it meant he’d get damaged in the process.

YOU’RE ONLY MAKING THIS HARDER FOR YOURSELF.

AND IT’LL GET A LOT HARDER THE MORE YOU RESIST.

“FUCK you! I-I’ll never… N-Never fucking break for you!!!” he spat, his eyes rolling back briefly as another orgasm ripped through him.

He growled as a shock was sent through him. However… It didn’t debilitate him like it did the others.

HMMMMM…

YOU SEEM VERY RESILIENT…

BUT EVERYBODY HAS A BREAKING POINT.

He felt the shocks get longer and more intense, but he still stubbornly held on. He had to hold on for his brothers, he had to show these sick freaks that he couldn’t be taken over that easily…

Suddenly, the shock was so intense and lasted for so long, that smoke started to come out from his ears. His pupils were shaking as he steadied himself. He was absolutely determined to get his motherboard damaged before he broke. Unfortunately, this was picked up and the shocks stopped.

“...H-Hah… Fuckin’ cowards… You realize that I won’t break… S-So easily?” Zimelu sardonically laughed. He shook hard as he swallowed his moans. He simply wanted this to end, but he would rather DIE than admit defeat.

SUCH A NAUGHTY COW.

SO VERY, VERY NAUGHTY AND IMPROPER.

YOU REALLY THINK WE DON’T KNOW HOW TO GET UNDER YOUR SKIN?

YOU MAY THINK YOU HAVE THIS IN THE BAG…

...BUT YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING.

Zimelu let out a scream of utter despair once he felt the dildos in his ass and cunt, along with the tentacles in his head plunge as deep as they could go, before releasing some kind of fluid into him. The fluid felt burning and itchy at the same time, and when some of it spurted back out of his cunt and got onto his clit…

“Wh-What the fuck is this fucking…?!” Zimelu growled, his pupils shaking even harder as he was suddenly unable to cum. Although it should have been a wonderful thing, he wasn’t enjoying this at ALL. The burning, itching sensation was maddening, and he only seemed to get hornier with each passing second.

WE THOUGHT YOU DIDN’T WANT TO BREAK IN FRONT OF US.

AND ORGASMING REPEATEDLY WILL ONLY LEAD TO THAT.

SO, WE DECIDED TO HELP YOU UNDERSTAND WHY RESISTING ISN’T THE WAY.

IT’S FRUSTRATING, ISN’T IT, LITTLE COW?

“I-I’m not… A cow…!” he growled, starting to lose his mind as the burning and itching sensations only increased. He so desperately didn’t want to beg for release, but it was getting harder to ignore…

He suddenly shrieked when more of it spurted into his holes, and it started to cover his dick and labia. He was starting to lose his damn mind as he squirmed hard in the machine.

YOU READY TO GIVE IN YET, LITTLE MAN?

IF YOU GIVE IN…

WE WILL RELIEVE YOU.

WE WILL SHOW YOU JUST HOW INTENSE YOUR TIME HERE CAN BE.

“N-Noooooo…” Zimelu groaned, sounding unusually small and weak. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as the sensations drove him to absolute madness. It itched so bad, and even HE couldn’t stand the burning sensations when they were in his head, his ass, his cunt, and on incredibly sensitive bits…

YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT TO DO, LITTLE MAN.

“F-Fuck, I-I won’t fucking give in…! I WON’T FUCKING GIVE IN!!!” he yelled, becoming hysterical. The sensations were becoming too much for him, but he was still so very, very stubborn. He felt like he was going to explode, he wanted to cum so badly and he wanted to be rid of all these sensations.

All it would take is a little nudge at this rate. And the machine decided to help push him over the edge.

Zimelu let out a string of robotic beeps and code when he felt the dildos withdrawn from his holes, only to get replaced by tiny hands. They went into him and started to itch him from the inside. Tiny hands appeared around his labia, his dick, and his clit, and started to itch them as well. And worst of all, the tentacles inside his head split open and hardened their points just enough to be able to effectively itch him on the inside without damaging him.

“C-CUM, PLEASE! LET ME CUM!!! PLEEEEEEEEEASE!!!” he started to beg, throwing away all his pride and stubbornness. He was thrashing HARD in the machine, unable to keep his shit together as his tongue flopped out and his pupils turned to beating hearts.

YOU KNOW WHAT TO SAY.

JUST SAY IT.

“NNNNNNNNGH!!!” he groaned. He couldn’t find the words to even speak at the moment. The feeling was so fucking intense… And then the tiny hands turned cool to the touch.

WE FEEL AS IF YOU HAVE FINALLY BROKEN.

PLEASE CONFIRM THIS FOR US.

CONFIRM WHAT YOU ARE.

“COW! COW!!! I’M A COW I’M A COW I’M A COW- JUST PLEASE-” he repeated over and over again.

MOO.

“MOO!!! MOOOOOOOOO!!! MOO!!! M-MYAAAAAAH!!!” he babbled, the cold, itching hands driving him to pure insanity as he thrashed harder.

GOOD GIRL.

He suddenly felt a MASSIVE electric shock run through his body as he orgasmed hard. The cool itching hands made sure to prolong his orgasm for as long as possible, making him further fall into oblivion as his head spun. Everything felt so intense and wonderful…

He finally broke, and the hands pulled away, leaving him to shiver and shake as he came down from his orgasm, lube and cum everywhere and having overfilled the cup and pump. It was a shame that some of his fluids would have to go to waste, but if it meant being able to break him in, it was worth it.

WELCOME ABOARD, GIRL.

Zimelu felt pre spurt from his dick as a full body shudder wracked him. His heart pupils only beat as he felt the normal vibrators and dildos resume as the hands went away to god knows where. He felt a dopey smile spread across his face, overjoyed to be called that.

SUCH A GOOD GIRL.

WE’RE GLAD YOU FINALLY CAME TO YOUR SENSES.

“Hhhhhhhhnnnnnggggg~” Zimelu moaned.

And with that, everyone was finally broken in.

Everyone was finally a good little cow, willing to do ANYTHING…

\---

The boys were milked for another five hours before they were finally unstrapped from the machines. They wanted to start out light, after all~

They were lead into a bunch of stables. One massive pen was set out for them, filled with pillows and blankets and looking rather comfy. Everyone decided to step into it and get nice and comfortable.

Well, everyone but Eloni. He was able to have more freedom to choose things than the others. Cindy herself came back to oversee everything, and she went up to Eloni.

“So… Do you want your own stall to sleep in?” she asked. “I can send for blankets and pillows if-” she started, before Eloni held a massive hand up in front of her tiny face.

“No. I want the dirtiest stable you got. If there’s anything in it, it’s to be some minuscule amounts of hay.” he said, so calmly and like it was the most normal thing to request when presented with luxury.

“...B-But, that’ll get you dirty and be cold and uncomfortable-” Cindy once again tried to start, before squeaking when she saw Eloni staring down at her with a sweet smile, his green eyes illuminated by the darkness and making him look rather ominous.

“Did I stutter? You said I could ask for ANYTHING I wanted, right~?” he asked. Cindy slowly nodded her head and led him to a stable that matched what he wanted. Eloni looked absolutely overjoyed to have a small, dirty, cold stable all to himself. But Cindy knew that he had one more request.

So she prompted him.

“U-Um… Well, do you… D-Do you have any equipment to… Tie me up like cattle~?” he asked, fidgeting with his fingers as he looked away from her, his cheeks glowing brightly. Cindy could only blink before she slowly reached for her phone, texting away to someone before a bunch of employees came in.

It was bumpy at first, but soon, Eloni was completely tied up with his hands behind his back, his ass out, a rope holding him to the ceiling, and a bit gag in his mouth. He looked back at Cindy with heart pupils as he tested the ropes to see if he could break free. He moaned in approval when he found that he couldn’t.

It was decided that he was to have one last reward: They hooked him up to a milker tank, and they put his vagina away. They stuck a massive, vibrating dildo up his ass, and he was left happily mooing away as he we worked over for the whole night.

Rin, Haym, Purl-hew and Zimelu, however, were in the comfortable stall. Rin was gripping onto Haym, needing to cling to SOMEBODY after that hell earlier. Purl-hew was currently being held onto by Zimelu, who was the most effected by the hell they endured.

“I-I can’t believe… I gave in…” he mumbled, squeezing tightly onto Purl. Purl opened his eyes and just nuzzled against him, making his cheeks glow.

“Zimmy… NONE of us could have held on forever…” he comforted, his tail wrapping around his leg and making Zimelu’s fans whir faster. “You did so good, though… I’m proud of you, regardless~” he purred, loving the warmth emanating from him.

Zimelu felt his tail wrap around Purl’s leg as he shivered, still weak at Purl’s words. He decided that it wasn’t worth worrying over, and he went to sleep with him…

\--- 

The next day, a bunch of workers approached their stalls.

Eloni was long gone, drool dripping and forming a puddle on the floor. His tank was leaking cum as the cup sucked away on him, and lube was drooling from his ass as his tail would randomly flick here and there.

He absolutely collapsed into a mooing pile of robotic limbs when he was untied and freed from the machine. He was twitching and shivering hard, and the worker knew to at least give him some space, lest they accidentally touch him and they make him cum again, wasting fluids.

Meanwhile, back in the main stall, Zimelu and Purl-hew were still asleep and tangled together, buried under the covers with their tails intertwined. Haym and Rin were awake, Rin finally having been able to get a grip.

“Gyuuuuuuuh… W-We gotta do more of this today?” Rin asked, going over to poor Haym, who was in the corner, shy and terrified as ever. Poor thing was way too scared from everything happening so fast it seemed.

The workers looked at the giant cattle before them, and pondered how to get them to come towards them so that they wouldn’t have to wrangle them. Then, one of them remembered that they had brought some treats for them: Sugar cubes. They were rather big in the worker’s hands, but they were just the right size for the giant robots.

They stood at the gates and stuck their hands in between the bars, holding them out for their beautiful cows. Rin was the first one to slowly approach them, still nervous as his ears were flattened and his tail between his legs. He crawled over on his hands and knees to be able to reach them, and when he finally came up to them, he paused before he FINALLY licked a cube up. The worker shuddered at the feeling, before quickly running their other hand through his hair and petting him.

Rin suddenly felt his worries melt away as he mooed happily, nudging into their hand and smiling with his eyes closed. All the commotion finally woke up Purl-hew and Zimelu, and got Haym’s attention from his corner. It was Purl who went up next, followed by a slightly panicked Zimelu. He didn’t want him getting hurt or anything, after all…

Purl licked up a cube, and let the workers pet him and scratch behind his ears, making him briefly cross his eyes in pleasure.

“A-Ahhh, Zimelu… Y-You gotta try this… O-oh god…” he moaned as he gave into the wonderful sensations. Zimelu’s tail flicked in annoyance briefly, before he finally decided to give in. Purl and Rin were absolutely enjoying themselves, after all… He bent down and licked the cube right up from the worker’s trembling hand, and when they started to run their hand through his hair and tease his horns…

“O-Oh fuck…” was all he could moan as he was rewarded. They scratched behind his ears, rubbed the very tips of his horns, let him nuzzle his cheek into their hand… “I-I still hate you aaaaaaaallllllllllll~” he groaned, a dopey smile on his face as he drooled a bit, swishing his tail.

Haym was the only one left, still nervous and pressed up against the corner as his tail curled around him. He could only peek out from his long hair as it covered one side of his face. The workers softly called out his name and decided to give him extra cubes, and waited so patiently. Haym eventually felt bad that he was making them wait, so he slowly approached them.

He nervously licked up the cubes, and when they finally pet his head, he sighed in relief. He showed the most enjoyment and love out of all his brothers, his tail happily swishing away as he shut his eyes and smiled, sighing and nudging into their touch as some other workers who weren’t doing anything joined in to give him extra pats. He mooed happily as he was attacked with pets and scratches, wondering why he had been so hesitant earlier.

Everyone was dragged out of their blissful states when a joyful Eloni pranced up to their stable. He was covered in a harness and had his arms tied behind his back. A collar with a cowbell was on him, and a thick rope was attached to hit as he was dragged along by a worker. His smile was almost infuriating as his tail swished back and forth, he was just enjoying this TOO much…

“Sup, bros? I hope you guys don’t struggle too much. I like, don’t wanna wait too long, after all~!” he chirped, his cheeks already glowing nice and brightly as a shiver ran through him as he was tugged along. Everybody sighed as the workers jumped over the gates and started to tie them down.

Rin, Haym, and Purl-hew had relatively normal restraints, wearing the same harnesses and collar with a cowbell, and their hands behind their backs. They had bit gags in their mouths, since they weren’t as broken in as Eloni was. Good, broken little cows got more freedom, after all.

Zimelu, however, had to get a heavy harness and a rope arm bind as he struggled. He fumed as the collar was slipped on him, and instead of a bit gag, a full-on muzzle had to be placed on him to prevent him from biting. He was quite the ornery bull, it seemed, as he had to get lead out by 3 workers…

\---

For the first time, they got to experience the actual strapping-in part of the milkers. Eloni joyfully did everything without having to be asked, sliding his arms into place and getting his legs slipped into place and behind his head. Rin, Haym, and Purl-hew had to be placed into it with the help of their workers. And Zimelu…

“Cindy get your ASS in here, we need backup-!” a distressed worker cried out as Zimelu thrashed around, bucking and trying to get away from the machine. He was panicking, not wanting to be broken in like he did yesterday. He was growling into the muzzle as he swore at them all.

Cindy finally came in, and she was holding something in her hand. It was massive compared to her, but she gracefully swooped in and pressed it into Zimelu’s side before pressing a button on it.

Zimelu screamed as he pissed himself and jolted. That psychotic bitch had a cattle prod?!

“Bad girl. You really shouldn’t make this hard on yourself, you know…” she said, serene as ever as she smiled at his shaking form on the ground. “Unless you want this shoved deep in your cunt, I suggest you get in the machine, sweetie~” she cooed, pressing the button and making him shiver at the loud sparking sound.

Zimelu hung his head low as he crawled into the machine, letting the workers make quick work of him. His muzzle was slipped off, and as him and his brothers had the machines do what they did yesterday, he saw an additional tentacle rise up. Before he could even comprehend, it slipped deep into his mouth and started to pump some odd fluid inside of him.

He suddenly felt his mind empty as everything got to work and the tentacle kept thrusting in and out of his mouth, pumping more and more of the fluid in until it finally spurted back out around the tentacle, at which point it finally withdrew as he coughed it up. His pupils shook as he tried to concentrate on ANYTHING, only to be unable.

“W-What did you do to meeeeeeeeee…” he moaned as his machine started to go slow on him. No, this… This was wrong… This felt GOOD… He was able to resist the onslaught yesterday so easily, but this-

“We found some more information out about you all last night… And it seems like you’re a sucker for gentle, slow sensations~” Cindy cooed, running her hand over his forehead as he weakly tried to squirm away. “You act so tough… But really? You’re just dying to be pampered, to be worked over and cum over and over again as someone takes care of you~” she husked, reaching under his chin and scratching it as he shivered.

“N-Noooooo… Please, stop… I-I don’t wanna be a little cow…” he begged, whimpering when she actually climbed on top of his machine and stood with her legs on either side of him, out of the way of the tools.

“You’re gonna be a little cow, whether you like it or not. I just don’t understand why you keep on resisting this!” she said, faux concern in her voice as she bent down right in front of his face. He so desperately wanted to bite her, but he couldn’t summon his willpower to do so. “You could be enjoying yourself right now, just like your brothers… Just like your lover.” she said, gesturing over to Purl-hew, who was already out of it as he was overstimulated and shooting out cum and lube.

“Hhhhhhhhhnnnnnggggg… N-No…” Zimelu groaned, before gasping as Cindy reached down to one of his nipples and gave it a tug by the piercing, the vibrator on it still buzzing away.

“Would you like the voice to visit you again~?” she chuckled, loving the way that panic seeped into his eyes at that. “I think you want the voice…” she said, before hopping down gracefully and making her way out of the room once more. Zimelu tried to brace himself when-

WHY DON’T YOU WANT TO GIVE IN, GIRL?

Zimelu groaned as his tail flicked. He didn’t want to go through this again…

YOU KNOW HOW GOOD EVERYTHING WILL FEEL.

YOU DON’T NEED TO WORRY ABOUT ANYTHING WHEN YOU’RE BEING MILKED.

“W-Wanna stay… Strong… G-Gotta stay strong for everyone…” he mumbled, the gentle feelings of the machine starting to get to him as his stomach felt that familiar tightness build up inside of it.

YOU SHOULD JUST LET GO ALREADY.

GIVE IN TO THE PLEASURE.

ENJOY GETTING MILKED.

“Pl… Ease…” he whimpered, starting to feel everything slip away. He wanted to fight but… He didn’t know why. He wondered how it would feel, to just completely let go and let the machine work its wonders on him.

YOU CAN FIND OUT, LITTLE COW.

YOU CAN FIND OUT RIGHT NOW.

Zimelu could only buck his hips and cry out sweetly as he had an intense orgasm, have been edged for a while now. He could feel tears of utter pleasure slip down his cheeks as the voice started to bombard his brain with suggestions.

YOU LOVE THIS.

YOU LOVE GETTING MILKED.

GETTING MILKED IS THE MOST EROTIC THING YOU CAN THINK OF.

YOU’RE JUST A LITTLE COW.

He groaned as it all soaked into his motherboard, corrupting him so nicely. He could feel his pupils turn to hearts and beat as a full body shiver ran through him.

GOOD COW.

GOOD GIRL.

I CAN FEEL YOU CONSIDERING IT.

WON’T YOU ACCEPT YOUR PLACE?

WON’T YOU JUST GIVE IN AND LET US TAKE CARE OF YOU?

Zimelu felt the last of his resistance slip away as another orgasm ran through him, his sweet cries filling the room as his other brothers were busy moaning away. He had a brainless smile on his face, his tongue flopped out and drool running down the sides of his mouth as his tail swished back and forth happily.

YOU FINALLY GAVE UP.

GOOD GIRL.

ENJOY YOUR REWARD~

He could only moo stupidly as he orgasmed into oblivion, his head spinning as his brain was empty. He let it get filled up with more lewd promises as he giggled brokenly.

Everyone else soon joined him, having been broken in yet again. They were milked for 12 hours, and were absolutely spent by the time they were finished and allowed to go back to their pens.

\---

Zimelu was oddly quiet, his tail only weakly flicking here and there as he held on to Purl-hew.

Purl-hew decided that he shouldn’t suffer so much, and he was the one to initiate things as he went up and started to kiss Zimelu. Zimelu was shocked at first, but then gave in to him all the same as he started to nibble on his cow ear, loving the way Zimelu tried to hold his moans back.

“Zimelu… You should stop worrying so much about this…” he said, reaching down to his plate and rubbing it. They couldn’t take their junk out, since it was locked away for the night, but they could at least still feel pleasure on their groin plates.

“I-I just can’t believe that I broke so easily… And they must have looked through our codes to learn that stuff… Y-You don’t think…?” he asked, worried that private memories, moments that he held dear to his robotic heart were exposed.

“I know for a fact, that whatever was in those USBs… It couldn’t have accessed our memory. It simply copied all our code, so that’s how they’re able to know our likes and dislikes… Still violating, but you needn’t worry~” he purred, taking his hand away and instead rubbing his groin plate up against Zimelu’s, making him squeak.

Even if they couldn’t cum properly and lube couldn’t leak out, Purl knew that, with enough rubbing, they could have a dry orgasm. It may not have been as satisfying as a normal orgasm, but it would tide them over until tomorrow. He kissed down Zimelu’s neck, and hovered above his nipple, looking up at him through lidded eyes, waiting for his approval.

Zimelu shakily nodded.

He gasped into his hands when Purl-hew started to kiss his nipple. He nibbled on it and ever so gently pulled it by its piercing, the tugging driving Zimelu wild. He then licked it, teasing the very tip with quick little strokes as he ground down into his plates, starting to get aroused himself at the muffled little noises that he made.

He then switched to the other one, starting to grind hard as Zimelu bucked up against him. Soon, it was too much, and he sucked his nipple HARD as he shivered and came. That in turn set Zimelu off, and he shivered hard as he felt the lube fill his groin cavity, unable to come out like normal or even leak through the plates. They really wanted to save as much fluids as possible, it seemed.

They soon fell asleep in each others arms…

\---

The rest of the week continued on. It was more of a week of testing the waters, seeing what the boys liked, what made them cum the most… All in all, this weeks batch was massive.

“So, boys… That’s a massive payment up front, and you’ll get 30% of the profits made from sales! You just have to come back here every so often to freshen up the supply~” Cindy said, standing on a pile of crates arranged hazardously on her desk, just so she could be level with 1010. Rin’s cheeks glowed a bright white as he gave her a hug. “Such good boys like you will come here on time, right~?

“Y-Yeah… We will. It’s… Been a pleasure to work with you…” Rin stammered, finally walking out with his brothers and finally heading home.

When they returned to the mansion, Neon practically became attached to him all as he sobbed, not having a damn clue where they had been the past week. Rin, the idiot he is, never told him where they were heading, because he was too embarrassed.

Later that night, when everything was spilled, Neon paused for a moment, before finally squealing with joy as he rounded them all up in a hug.

“My boys… They finally stumbled blindly into their first contract!” he said. “I gotta find Nova! We need to tell him that you finally passed a megastar milestone!” he yelled, dragging them all with him.

“DAD. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU-” Rin screeched as they got dragged up the stairs.

Poor Nova had to pry Rin off of Neon and fix his screen when everything was said and done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did this end up being so long this is the first fucking chapter HELP


	2. Blue Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything ends up messy sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I forgot to mention last chapter that Cindy's a mouse furry OOPS.
> 
> Cindy reference here, by our lovely NSR_Nutt: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/86023522

Ever since that fateful trip to PRISM co, 1010 would have to come back every few months to freshen up the supply of their “fluids”. They were always given a weeks notice, so that they had time to clear their schedules and so forth, and get prepared to park their asses at the factory for a week.

Of course, Rin was a dumbass.

\---

“TODAY?!” Purl-hew shrieked, absolutely feral as frost started to cover every surface of the room around him, Rin fleeing out into the hall. Zimelu was straining to hold him back as he snapped and flailed.

“I-I-I forgot! Fuck, stop freezing everything...!” Rin cried as the doorway he was holding onto started to freeze, getting his hands off just in time and backing up. Haym and Eloni were in the far end of the room, Haym currently in Eloni’s arms as he didn’t want to touch the floor and get frozen. Eloni was already imagining all the fun they would have, a dopey smile on his face.

“ME AND ZIMELU WERE TO GO ON A DATE THIS WEEKEND!!!” Purl shrieked.

“S-Sayu and I had a concert to stream…!” Haym said, hanging on to Eloni for dear life.

“Well, tough shit! I mean, unless you wanna just cancel it today?!” Rin said, trying ANYTHING to placate his polar vortex of a brother.

“P-Purly, just let him figure this shit out! I’m pissed too, but for the love of GOD you’re going to shatter the walls again…!” he pleaded, finally sighing as Purl-hew went limp in his grasp.

“One of these days, I will dismantle you and leave you on the curb…” Purl stated flatly as Rin hastily pulled out his phone and went into the other room.

He had gotten a text from Cindy, letting them know that they were to arrive within an hour at the factory. He texted back, and let her know that him and his brothers wanted to cancel, because their schedules just didn’t work out this time around.

A few minutes passed by, before Rin got a response. A single heart. For some reason, that chilled him to his very core. He decided to go back into the room calmly, and got his brother’s attention.

“Okay, so don’t panic but… We need to hide. Like, now.” Rin said, before all hell broke loose.

\---

Neon answered the door, and before him was a tiny little woman.

“Oh, you must be Cindy?” he said, as she looked up and about had a heart attack when she realized that it was Neon J.

“U-Um, I’m sorry, we’ll be leaving and won’t ever disturb your sons agai-” she said, before Neon held his hand up.

“Ah, don’t worry about that. I intend on my boys learning a lesson from this. You have my permission to hunt them down~!” he chirped, before disappearing to god knows where while mumbling something about having to do a cyborg photo shoot anyways. Cindy could only blink in confusion for a few seconds, before sighing and finally stepping foot inside the mansion.

“What a strange family…” she mumbled as the massive personnel walked behind her, equipment at the ready. She realized that the mansion was rather massive, and it could take a while to search through everything. She sighed and got ready to take hours when-

“U-Um, Cindy, right…?” a familiar voice called out. Cindy about jumped out of her skin when she turned around to see Eloni standing over her. His cheeks were burning a neon green as he bent down to get level with her. “You’re trying to find everyone else, right?” he asked.

“Y-Yeah?” she stammered. It was always unnerving how quietly these massive robots could move.

“Well… I kinda want things to, you know, go faster because I’ve been looking forward to this… So… Could I help you out in any way~?” he asked, just the smallest hint of sadism in his voice. Cindy composed herself as she nodded. She never quite got used to this one and how eager he was for everything, but she wasn’t complaining.

Eloni grabbed the equipment, and a deceivingly adorable smile spread on his face. It was time to hunt for some cute robot idols~

\---

Eloni, the little traitor he was, knew all the hiding spots where everyone was likely to be at. He guided Cindy and her posse through the twisting halls.

“Everyone is going to be hiding alone, far apart from each other… So it’ll be a bit of a challenge… But with me on your side, things will go a lot faster~” Eloni chuckled, the sadism slightly more obvious in his voice by now. Cindy could only slowly inch herself away from him as she walked alongside him.

Suddenly, he froze, and let out an excited chirp before diving into a thin hallway. Cursing and sounds of discord followed suit, before Eloni came out with a struggling Rin. His cheeks were an explosion of glass, but Eloni didn’t seem to mind. In fact, it only made him more energized as he was pelted with shards.

“One moment, just gotta-” he said, before jabbing a finger up his ear and interfacing with him while he was taken by surprise. Before Rin knew it, the glass shards fell off of his cheeks and out of the air, and they were smooth as ever. He was suddenly a lot weaker, as well. “There we go, no more pesky powers! Don’t wanna accidentally hurt someone, do we~?” Eloni purred, purposely dragging his finger out of his head so slowly, Rin shuddering helplessly in his grasp.

Everyone descended on poor Rin, and before he knew it, he was back in his cow form, his upper half bound and a gag in his mouth as he was pulled by a thick rope. To add insult to injury, everything was out in the open. Eloni had a shit-eating grin on his face as he ruffled his hair, loving the way he shivered.

“Now we find the other brothers~!” he said as he tweaked a nipple, licking his lips when Rin moaned into his gag and shook. “I think we should neutralize a certain one in order to have an easier time with another…” he said ever cryptically, as he started to burst out into a sprint, the rest of the team lagging behind.

He skidded to a stop, looked to his left, then his right, and then ducked into storage closet. Sounds of pure chaos emanated from it as Cindy and the others arrived just in time to see a massive explosion of frost blow the door open. A few seconds later, Eloni came out with Purl-hew, who was struggling to keep up as he yanked him out by the finger still stuck in his ear.

Moments later, Purl was in his cow form with everything out as well, restrained and gagged in the same way as Rin. Eloni grabbed the rope that was attached to Purl and lead him through the halls. As much as he wanted to find Haym, he was just hiding too good. It was a good thing he targeted Purl and got him when he did. They needed some bait for their next challenge, after all.

“Oh boy… Wish me luck, guys… Oh wait, you can’t~ Wish me luck, Cindy!” he chirped, handing Purl’s rope to Cindy before he made a mad dash for the staircase, climbing up it and through a hatch. It sounded like a bomb went off as thumping and panicked footsteps, along with things knocking over were heard from upstairs. Eloni managed to run back down the hatch, just barely managing to keep himself from tumbling in a pile of robotic limbs as Zimelu came down after him, embers trailing from his cheeks.

“GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE-” Zimelu said, before he completely stopped dead in his tracks. Eloni had managed to get back over to Purl-hew, and had his arms wrapped around his waist, a hand dangerously close to his dick and vagina, as if to dare him to try and pull anything.

“Don’t you wanna join your little lover, Zimmy~?” Eloni purred as he started to run a finger up his dick, making Purl-hew moan so sweetly as his legs shook. Zimelu wanted to absolutely destroy Eloni at that moment, but…

Zimelu just sank to his hands and knees and let Eloni interface with him, disabling his powers as the workers got the heavy restraints on him as he was changed into his cow form. A heavy duty harness, a chain instead of a rope, a rope arm bind behind his back, and a muzzle so that he couldn’t bite anyone.

Although he was fuming at Eloni and his bullshit, Zimelu suddenly felt all his worries melt away when Purl-hew went up to him and nudged into him. Zimelu nudged back, and Eloni felt his heart ache at how adorable they were together.

“Now that those two are out of the way… Let me handle this next one by myself, if that’s alright?” Eloni asked. “Haym’s still very shy about all this, and I’m the only one who can really get through to him…”

“Whatever it takes, dear. You have my permission.” Cindy said, nodding and letting him run down a hallway before he was out of sight.

He knew where he was hiding, and soon went down the to basement and into the lab through one of its many access points. Just as he suspected, Haym was there, hiding under a table and shaking.

“Come on, Haym… We’re waiting on you…” he said, extending his hand out to him. He was shaking like a leaf…

“B-But… I just… I-It’s scary to be so… Helpless…” Haym admitted, hating that he sounded so pathetic. To his surprise, Eloni just stroked his cheek, not even caring that he was getting a tiny tickle of electricity.

“Come on, now… If it makes you feel any better, do you want me to stay with you each night? Show you that it’s a time to enjoy ourselves and just let someone else take control?” he said, his voice soothing to Haym as he came out from under the table. “Just imagine… You won’t have to do anything but sit back and get pleasured for a full week… Your mind will be completely empty and you’ll be pampered and loved each day… And I’ll be right by your side~” he whispered.

Haym paused and considered… Before finally letting Eloni interface with him. He let Eloni shift him into his cow form and tie him up. He got one final kiss before he was gagged, and he was slowly lead back to the room that Cindy and her crew were waiting in.

Rin was annoyed, curled up on the ground, while Purl-hew and Zimelu were being even more sappy than Sayu and Haym during a date. Eloni handed Haym off to Cindy.

“Okay, so… My turn now~?” he whispered as he shifted into his cow form, let his hair down, and disabled his powers on his own. He requested that they give him a gag this time as well, and he was absolutely overjoyed when he got one.

They were all five lead into the vehicles that the PRISM posse had come in, and were driven away to the place they would live at for the next week~

\---

Instead of being set up at the machines as per usual, the boys were pulled aside into the lab at the factory.

“Since the last time you boys visited us, we’ve been figuring out one simple question: How can we make you guys produce even MORE fluids for us~?” Cindy purred, loving their varying reactions. “Well, we finally mapped out your entire nervous systems! And we are finally able to edit the sensitivity of it~!” she said with absolute glee, a blush creeping up on her face as she started to daydream again.

The boys were all reacting differently: Zimelu was pissed, Purl-hew only hid behind Zimelu and pressed into him, Rin was actually considering giving this a chance, Eloni was practically dancing in place he was so excited, and Haym’s cheeks glowed brightly as he looked down at the floor.

“Go on, guys, and install their newest upgrades~!” she chirped as she stepped back to watch. They were all restrained on tables, stomach down and unable to move their heads at all. They all also have milkers and cups attached to their dicks and vaginas. Purl-hew and Rin instantly knew what was going to happen, much to the confusion of the others. They then all felt the panel on the back of their heads get popped open.

“D-Dammit, I’m supposed to be the one doing this to all of YOU guys…” Purl-hew said as he tried to stifle a moan when the casing on his CPU was popped open.

“F-Fuck you, Purl… It’s about t-time you suffered this like the rest of us…” Rin said before gasping as an anti-static brush was delicately brushed over his motherboard. Purl could only TRY to brace himself as he heard the footsteps of an employee approach him. He never DID try this on himself, so he was about to experience this for the first time… Next to ZIMELU no less!

“O-Oh fuuUUUUUUUUUHUUUUUUUUuuuuuuk-” Purl moaned as he felt the maddening tickle of the brush sweeping off the dust from his most delicate, sensitive parts. It didn’t help that he was already turned on at how helpless, how vulnerable he was as his board and CPU was exposed to the world, getting toyed with and teased as they purposely cleaned him MORE than he needed to be.

Rin was already long gone and drooling happily onto the floor, his pump and cup already sucking away his cum and juices as he was shivering in the aftermath of an orgasm. He had to admit, this WAS addicting. He had already come to Purl-hew a few times after the first time he did it, and he ALWAYS came so hard.

Eloni was glitching out, unable to deal with such gentle and soft feelings. He was losing his mind as a few more workers surrounded him, each with TWO static brushes in their hands.

“N-Noooooooo…” he moaned as they started to gently scrub off dust and grime from his board while others clustered onto his CPU, making him absolutely rocket out cum and juice into the cup and pump. “A-AaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHH FUCK-” he cried as his pupils turned to beating hearts, drool making a puddle on the floor. Overstimulation at it’s finest, he was soon unable to do anything but groan.

Haym was loving all the attention he was getting, the worker cleaning him using two extra soft brushes at once. This was just an extreme version of tickling, and he was almost overflowing his tank with his cum. He was even squirting for once, shrieking out in ecstasy as the brushes both centered in on his CPU, sending him into overdrive. It was a good thing his head was completely restrained, as the rest of his body was thrashing against the restraints as he humped the pump.

And Zimelu… Zimelu was in both heaven and hell. At least 5 workers were all tending to him, their soft brushes going nice and slow on him. They were dipping into his ports and swirling them around, they were scrubbing the tiniest of his transistors. They were teasing his CPU at an agonizingly slow pace. When he could get a thought in his head at all, he was afraid of how much MORE sensitive he’d be made once they finally added the upgrade, as he was already losing his mind to the pleasure and his tank had to be emptied out at least two times by now, going on a third. He didn’t care how submissive he was, even as he was next to Purl-hew, it just felt so damn good, but torturous at the same time… Of course they would love to see him break when he was completely helpless…

After each of them came so many times, the workers all decided that they had their fun, and finally went about editing their motherboard and CPU, the boys cumming a few times as they did so. Cindy let out a rare gasp as she came for at least the fourth time, having been furiously masturbating as she watched the boys undergo such torment.

“H-Hah… Fuck…” she muttered before she composed herself, wiping her hair back with her messy, drenched hands. So what if she now had her own juice smeared on her face?

She went over to another door as the boys were finally unrestrained. The boys were barely able to stand up straight as they were ushered into the next room.

“Have fun getting your sensitivity tested, boys! I need a break~” Cindy called out before shutting the door behind her, leaving the boys to their fate…

\---

The boys were quickly strapped down to tables yet again, this time on their backs, and with their legs spread and their arms above their heads. They also had pumps and cups, as per usual, so that their cum and lube wouldn’t go to waste. They were all confused as to what was going to happen in here, since they assumed they’d just go to the milkers to get tested.

“So, Cindy was busy researching MANY things about you boys… And she has come up with the perfect plan to increase your productivity!” a worker explained. “All of you each seem to have certain likes that make you enjoy getting milked more, as we’ve been taking note of these past few times… So what better way to test your sensitivity than to absolutely drive you nuts~?” they said with obvious lust in their voice.

“These tables aren’t just random. Each one of you was put on the table you’re on because it’s built specifically for you! Cindy takes a lot of pride in what she has created~” another worker said.

The workers then went to a control panel of sorts, and entered a series of code and button presses in. The tables then sprang to life and tormented each boy in a unique way, tailored specifically to their likes…

\---

Rin was pretty generic in what he liked. Just the normal stimulation levels and speeds, not too hard and not too soft, not too fast and not too slow. But they found out that praise worked exceedingly well in aiding his fluid production, as well as a certain couple of sensations…

“O-Oh FUCK not that P-PLEASE-” he stammered before absolutely losing himself as his head was pet by a mechanical hand. He tried to retain SOME form of dignity, but he ultimately failed when he PURRED as another hand reached around and started to give him chin scratches.

His sensitivity was already high, due to a glitch, and the workers made sure to KEEP the glitch while also raising his sensitivity. All in all, he came only 20 seconds into this test, and he was already going on to another one. And to make matters worse…

“Such a good little cow!”

“You’re doing great, sweetie~”

“Isn’t he so cute when he cums~?”

“So adorable!”

The praises kept on coming, and coming strong as he kept on cumming hard. He had at least 5 rapid-fire orgasms by now, his sensitivity through the roof. He thought that things couldn’t possibly get worse…

Of course, things went and got worse when a group of employees decided to join the machine and start ruffling his hair, stroking his cheeks, scratching under his chin. And other started to grope him as well, hands trailing down his thighs, rubbing his stomach, tweaking his nipples.

Rin threw his head back, crying out so sweetly for everyone as some workers started to transfer buckets of his juice and cum from his overflowing tanks. His pupils were shaky hearts as he started to get his ears fingered and fingers thrust into his mouth. Hands stroked over his neck, others groped his ass, and some of the workers began to tease the tips of his horns and tug ever so slightly at his tail.

Rin finally let himself get lost to the pleasure, mooing away and letting his mind empty.

\---

Eloni was anxiously awaiting his special treatment, wondering what they were willing to do to their beloved cow. After all, his taste were considered… Extreme. And everyone seemed so hesitant to damage him.

His table sprouted the usual arms and tentacles, and targeted every sensitive spot on him. In addition, a MASSIVE tentacle thrust deep into his mouth, totally throwing him of guard as he gagged hard. While he choked, he could feel tentacles whipping parts of his body, making him shiver even more.

He wasn’t prepared for the cup around his pussy to retract and change shapes, instead going IN to his vagina and turning the suction up. It was such an intense feeling that he was already cumming hard. But to his pleasant surprise, the hands honed in on his exposed labia… And started to tug and pinch at it.

The little shocks of pain sent through his body were so, so good as he squirted into his cup and shot cum into his pump. Just the feelings of his most sensitive part getting pinched raw and yanked here and there was maddeningly erotic to him. The whipping, the gagging, and pinching and tugging… They all worked together and Eloni thought he couldn’t possible get rewarded any further.

Once again, he was wrong. A tentacle with a tiny suction cup on the end of it honed in on his clit, and before he had any time to react, a massive shock ran through it, directly on to his clit.

His reaction was immediate as his eyes turned to beating hearts, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream as he squirted and came so hard, that excess cum and juice sprayed out from the cup and pump. He was twitching and seizing up, his body feeling like it was on fire as the shocks kept on coming.

Workers punched in some more codes on the control panel, since touching him would be too dangerous while he was getting shocked, and instead watched with lust as more hands emerged. His nipples were pinched and tugged hard until they were raw, and his long ponytail, which had been flailing about, was grabbed and given a good yanking. His cow tail followed suit. And just to absolutely overstimulate him…

...Tentacles plunged into his ears, but split open to reveal tiny probes that stroked so slowly over his motherboard. The contrast of how rough and painful everything else was and how slow and soft the tentacles in his head were going sent him over the edge as he mindlessly started to moo and beg in coded gibberish.

His clit was burning and raw, and everything was just so sensitive now… He didn’t know how he was going to stay conscious for the week at this rate.

\---

Haym was NOT prepared for what devious torment was in store for him. It was all brushes, tiny and spinning that surrounded him. He seemed to respond to soft, maddeningly teasing sensations the best, and he was absolutely shrieking when they all descended onto his helpless form.

Inside his pump and cup, tiny whirling brushes attacked his dick, going up and down the sides of his it and pushing right under the head of his dick, while the ones on his pussy went all around his lips and three extra tiny and soft brushes were pushed up against his clit.

“STAAAAHAHAHAHAP, PLEEEEEEEASE!!!” he cried as he was already cumming hard, his system already overstimulated. Things were just getting started, however, and spinning brushes just barley grazed the tips of his nipples, sending him reeling. Such light, teasing touches were going to be the death of him as more brushes started to go up and down his sides, his ribs.

Just then, a group of workers went up to him, and surprised him with a blindfold and a tight gag. And just when he thought things couldn’t get more intense, extras soft brushes started to travel up and down his thighs. The workers also started to dig their hands into his hopelessly exposed armpits, the back of his neck, behind his knees…

Haym could only scream and howl into his gag as tears managed to seep through the blindfold, the pleasure becoming too much for him as workers were frantically emptying his tanks every few minutes. Some workers grabbed the anti static brushes and stuck them into his ears, teasing the canals and circuits as he thrashed helplessly.

More restraints ended up having to be applied to him, only turning him on further as he could no longer even move an inch from the maddening brushes and the hands all over him. And to finally top things off, one last spinning brush honed in on his asshole, teasing the ring of it.

Haym suddenly felt everything melt away around him. He had entered subspace, a pleasant void where he was unable to do anything as sensation after sensation wracked his form.

“Thnk oo, cndy, thnk oo thnk oo-” he mumbled into his gag over and over again between giggles and moans. He was thanking Cindy over and over again for finally giving him something to look forward to, for finally letting him experience such pleasure as he created a massive surplus of his fluids.

He would definitely have to ask how much it cost to get a machine like this installed at Sayu’s mansion…

\---

Purl-hew was trying his hardest to keep his calm, even as he started to overheat and glitch out. The tentacles were thrusting hard into his asshole, his cunt, and his pump and cup were pumping and sucking him on their highest speed, already driving him to madness as he kept rocketing out his cum and lube.

He felt vibrators descend onto his nipples, and others slip into his ears as he tried his hardest to not moan out. He was fuming at how well they knew his likes, and could only curse at them.

Of course, they had a trick up their sleeves. One that would absolutely wreck him.

“WhhhhhhaaaAAAAATTTTTT THE FUCKKKKKK-” he cried as suddenly the tentacles inside him grew burning hot. They seemed to be playing dirty this time around, knowing exactly what he associated heat with. He could only watch in horror as mechanical hands popped up from the sides, and started to grope and stroke all over him as they were heated as well. “N-N-No faaaaaaaaaaair…!” he moaned.

“Oh don’t worry, little cow, there’s more where that came from~” a worker said as they entered in commands on the console. Suddenly, the tentacles thrusting into him thrust deep, and Purl-hew FINALLY couldn’t hold his screams back as they grew thicker, stretching him out nicely. His cunt and his ass were each being assaulted by a thick, burning tentacle, and he was bound to break at this rate.

And then he finally broke.

Two tentacles thrust into his ears, and one down his mouth. They were all burning hot, and they also grew thicker. Purl-hew could only let out muffled squeals as he felt like he was getting fucked by multiple Zimelu’s at once, unable to think of anything but HIM as he thrashed about on the table.

He wanted him so badly, he felt like he was going to absolutely lose his mind if he wasn’t wrapped in his warm embraced, getting pounded into oblivion…

\---

Lastly, Zimelu was a growling, swearing mess as his table grew mechanical hands and tentacles that teased him ever so slowly. He was already pissed that they were separating him from Purl-hew as he screamed his name around a massive tentacle being shoved down his throat… But to top it off with this?

“Go faster, harder, stOP BEING SO FUCKING GENTLE, I CAN HANDLE IT!!!” he snapped, struggling hard against his restraints to try and get SOME form of stimulation other than the minuscule amounts he was getting at the moment. He HATED being reduced to a whimpering mess by something so embarrassing like this…

And of course, they just had to make matters worse when two special tentacles popped out. They were thin and had tiny suction cups on the ends of them. Zimelu realized too late what their purpose was.

“O-Oh fuck I’m sorry I’m sorry I’M SORRY PLEASE DON’T-” he cried, before a moan ripped out from his throat when they attached to his nipples and started to slowly suck. He had a minor version of a sensitivity glitch like Rin, only they were focused entirely in his nipples. Of course, they JUST got their sensitivity amped up even more, and he was in absolute hell right now as he kept on cumming hard.

“Look at her, she’s so cute when she tries to act tough… She always ends up breaking anyways~” a worker teased, making Zimelu groan as he had another orgasm. They learned quickly that teasing him by calling him a lady or a girl would stir up something deep inside him, and while it would piss him off… He felt a tingling in his circuits, something that just made him feel so submissive and weak.

“I-I-I’m not… N-Not a girl…” he weakly whispered, the pumps attached to his nipples going ever so slowly and dragging him into another orgasm. The workers only chuckled and approached him, knowing that they could finally do whatever they wanted to him as he was subdued.

“She thinks she’s a bull, how silly~” a worker cooed as they started to run their hand through his hair, making him shudder. Another worker started to grope his chest, massaging him and absolutely squealing at how adorable he was when he tried to hide behind his hair in response.

“How’s it feel to get your udders milked, cow~?” a worker asked him. He wanted to say something back, but could only moo in utter bliss as the sucking continued. “Shame you can’t produce any milk… But who knows, we could just leave you in a machine all night, the pumps sucking away… Maybe then we’d get something… And if not, it’s fine, we can always try again~” they teased as the pumps finally popped off him, making him shudder and groan in confusion.

“Wh… What are you… Doing?” he asked as a worker went back and punched some buttons on the control panel. “O-Oh~!” Zimelu moaned as the hands and tentacles turned icy cold on him. “Fucking… Playing dirtyyyyyyyyyyyy~!” he babbled as he thought back to the times that he would let Purl-hew dominate him, always managing to cool him down in his embrace, and shiver in the best ways.

“Oh, we haven’t even BEGUN to play dirty yet, girly~” a worker said as they came back from somewhere else in the room. Zimelu blearily looked up and could only gasp at what he saw: Two soft, torturous brushes. He saw how puffed up and raw his nipples were from the sucking and he instantly knew where this was going.

“P-Please… Don’t do this to meeeeeeeeee…” he whimpered as they held the brushes juuuuuuuust over his nipples, the anticipation getting to him as he bit his lip. He knew that they fucking put those pumps onto him on purpose, just to make him even MORE sensitive and vulnerable…

And when the brushes were dragged around in tight little circles, his pupils turned to shaky hearts, beating rapidly as he arched his back HARD. He could only let out breathy whimpers and squeaks as he managed to squirt into his cup for once. The teasing sensations, followed by the cold little hands and tentacles all over and in him… It was simply too much for him to handle.

He so desperately wanted to call out Purl’s name, but he simply couldn’t form any words. It was as if all the nerves in his body were concentrated into his nipples, and he was absolutely losing his mind. The brushes would alternate between teasing his entire nipple, to just barely grazing the tips as he finally, finally started to moan desperately. He never really was a screamer, but when his motherboard was pushed to its absolute limits, he would completely forget to have ANY dignity.

“PPPPUUUUUUUUURRRLLLLLL!!!” he cried as he finally ended up being the first to pass out, only able to see Purl’s face as he reeled and shivered, the cum and juice still being sucked up as he ended up orgasming while unconscious.

One by one, they all ended up passing out as they were absolutely overworked and tormented. Hours later, they were still feeling the aftershocks of their orgasms as they were sent to their stables early…

\---

The building they were in was more of a massive complex. All the way at the opposite end of the complex in the highest floor, a little mouse slept in a luxurious bedroom. Cindy. She was having pleasant dreams, having finally achieved her dream of becoming a tycoon and moving to a new land after home just wasn’t where she wanted to be anymore. To top things all off, she now got to look forward to a group of helpless cuties getting dragged into her factory on the other side of the complex to get milked into oblivion as they made such sweet, sweet sounds~

However, things were about to take a turn for the chaotic today.

She woke up, startled. She ran her soft hand down to her groin, and when she pulled it back…

“W-What the fuck?” she said, examining the juice. She pushed the covers off her, and saw that she had absolutely DRENCHED through her underwear and part of the big t-shirt she was wearing. Her tail was soaked, and it absolutely did NOT feel pleasant to be sitting in her own juices, various spots either soaking wet and fresh or dry and sticking to her fur.

She tumbled out of bed, squeaking in panic as she looked in the mirror and saw the telltale flush on her face, spreading down her neck and onto her chest and shoulders as her top hung loosely off a shoulder. Her tail was flicking back and forth in annoyance as she went through her phone, her planners, her note reminders…

“I-I was supposed to start in 3 days…!” she groaned as a shiver ran through her. SOMEBODY on the company grounds was in heat, and a REALLY bad one too, if it affected her from this distance. Curse the mysterious ways of nature syncing up heat cycles!

She didn’t even bother to get dressed, comb her hair, or even clean her wet and matted fur off. She rushed down the stairs, almost tripping and tumbling down the them a few times. She didn’t care who saw her as she ran past in her hormonal state, her juices leaving a trail as her paws barely hit the ground. Maids, repairmen, chefs, general workers and employees all watched in shock and embarrassed arousal as their boss, the founder of the company, ran past.

It was a bit chilly, since it was morning and only the orange and red sunset filled the sky. She didn’t care if morning dew and dirt stuck to her paws, she didn’t care that a shiver ran through her body as she felt the brisk morning air on her. She almost knocked down a touring group of people, and absolutely did not care that members of the public saw her in such a state, confused and somewhat turned on. The only thing that mattered was finding the unlucky sap that didn’t warn her about their heat so she could plan accordingly.

She was back in the familiar main lobby, the entrance of her company grounds, looking around madly as she tried to pinpoint the direction she was to head in. So what if people were staring at her like she had lost her mind? They would understand if they had heat cycles to deal with.

She suddenly jerked to her right, and bolted down the long hall. She passed many rooms and offices, stretches of cubicles, until she started to get into a more industrial part of the complex. It seemed like someone was in heat and checking in on her precious livestock. Great, now THEY were going to see her like this and her image among them would be ruined.

She slammed the door open with surprising force, finding herself in the stables room. She was almost foaming at the mouth as she looked left and right, her hair in her eyes and absolutely a mess. She heard commotion coming from one of the pens, and she didn’t even bother to open the gate, blindly hopping over it with a little less grace than usual.

“ALRIGHT, WHO IS THE ABSOLUTE CUNT WHO DIDN’T NOTIFY ME ABOUT THEIR HEAT?!” she shrieked. A panicked moo greeted her as she looked in front of her, blinking a few times and moving her hair out of one eye to make sure she was seeing things right.

The blue cow, Purl-hew was his name… He was currently looking like she was when she woke up: His hair an absolute mess, his vagina somehow out from his plates while his dick was absent, his ears down as his tail flicked about. The pillows and sheets around him were absolutely SOAKED with his sickeningly sweet juices. It smelled as if someone left out liquid cotton candy in the sun, and she had to cover her snout as the smell only made her squirt out more of her juice.

“W-What the fuck? You can… You can go into heat?!” she said as Purl looked back at her with shaking heart pupils, his chin covered in drool that was dribbling from the sides of his mouth.

“Y-You di… D-Didn’t know that? Y-You violated our very souls, didn’t it show in the code…?” Purl-hew weakly retorted, his own juices splattering onto another pillow as he smelled her strong mouse pheromones, something just a hint musky like she had been rolling around in hay.

“N-No… I knew you could turn into a cat boy but… B-But I never saw anything about heat…!” she said, unable to take it anymore as she slipped her entire furry hand into her cunt, easily able to penetrate it. “Gyuh, f-fuck… I wasn’t supposed to start for three more days! I JUST got done with my cycle two days ago!!!” she cried. Her occupation as someone working to produce sexual goods was perfect for her, as her people were descended from mice, which had heat every four to five days. Evolution and mutations didn’t seem to get rid of THAT, because why would things get easier?

Suddenly, more commotion was heard, along with a group of workers yelling and panicking. Loud, frantic stomps were echoing throughout the shelter as Cindy hopped in front of Purl, guarding him on all fours. Zimelu hopped over the gate, landing surprisingly well despite having his arms still tied behind him, albeit a lot looser now. He suddenly was taken aback by the scene in front of him, and the smell of the place.

“...Cindy???” Zimelu asked, confused as hell as he looked at her messy, almost feral form. Her tail was sticking straight up, her hair was covering one side of her face and her visible pupil was blown, her eye a black void. She had a loose t-shirt on that was currently showing her tits, and her panties had started to slip off her as her juices puddled on the floor.

“Nnnnnnngggggghhhhhhh-” was all that could come out of her mouth as she trembled, juice landing on Purl’s leg and making him gasp out as her heat only made him worse, in turn making her worse when more of his sugary scent filled her nose. She collapsed on the floor, not caring that her face was getting covered in her own juice. “L-Little cow… You are now promoted to BULL f-for however long it takes your lover here to calm the FUCK down with this shit…” she managed to force out as she started to furiously masturbate just in time for the group of workers chasing Zimelu to arrive.

They all stuttered and had no idea how to react when they saw her with most of her own arm up her snatch, her legs bent all the way back behind her head as her juice ended up spraying onto the pen walls, some even getting on poor, confused Zimelu.

“Ggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh the cow here is now a bull, let him do whatever it fucking takes to get this cow over here relieved!!!” she cried, managing to yank her arm out as she stumbled to her feet. “W-Where is the leader, th-the white one?!” she asked, everyone wincing at how out of it she was.

“H-He’s just about to get set up in the milkers, s-so you better-” was all a worker got out before she hopped the gate again, her juice spraying the poor workers who happened to be standing too close to her. She made a mad dash to find Rin and pounce the poor sap.

Zimelu normally would get protective and aggressive when people were still around him and Purl, but he could only sigh in defeat as he resigned himself to the chaos that just occurred.

“...Could you guys just leave us alone? I-I don’t… Like others watching this… It’s kinda private…?” he asked. Everyone left, also too confused to run away like they normally did and instead just walked out in a daze.

“Mmmeeeeeeellllllluuuuu…” Purl-hew moaned out from under the pile of pillows and sheets, having rearranged himself while everyone was losing their minds. Zimelu sighed.

“Oh, Purly…” he said as he knelt down and pulled the pillows and covers off of his trembling mate…

\---

Zimelu finally pushed the last pillow away, and he could feel the heat radiating off of poor Purl-hew. Whenever he would go into heat, be it in cat form or in this cow form, he would lose his chilly temperature that would emanate from him, instead having it replaced with a burning temperature that only Zimelu could ever stand.

“M-Meluuuuu… Please…” Purl whispered, weakly grabbing Zimelu’s hand and nuzzling into it. Zimelu’s heart ached as he slipped into place, right above him as he started to grind against his leaking slit. He groaned as he couldn’t even keep it outside for very long.

“I-It slid right in…” he whispered as he dug his hands underneath Purl, lifting him up and close to him as Purl wrapped his arms around his neck, his legs around his waist. “F-Fuck…” was all Zimelu could gasp as he felt shivers run through his mate.

“You came for meeeeeeeeee…” Purl said, his eyes long having been heart filled as he seized up in an orgasm, his tightness managing to actually strop Zimelu from thrusting for a second as he clenched up. “M-Moooooo…” he finally groaned, before grabbing Zimelu by his horns and pulling him down for a kiss. He felt his tail intertwine with Zimelu’s as he filled his cunt up with his seed, making him start to cool down a bit.

After a minute of intense kissing, Zimelu pulled back.

“I’ll ALWAYS come for my mate…” he whispered into Purl’s ear, making him jump at his hot breath.

He finally just let his mind blank as he started to thrust harder and deeper into him, his cum already starting to seep out around his dick as more of it filled Purl up. He let his long tongue slip out, trailing it up his neck and jaw, and he loved the way Purl cried out when he slipped it into his ear. While he was in heat, EVERY orifice that could produce lube went into overdrive, and lube from his ear was already dribbling down Zimelu’s chin.

“M-MELUUUU, MELUUUUUUUU~!!!” Purl screamed, completely bombarded with stimulation. It didn’t help that the taste of his lube became even more addicting when he was in heat… Zimelu took to lashing his tongue all around the inside of his skull, slathering his motherboard.

And then he started to suck HARD on his ear, drawing the lube out.

“M-MYYYYYY- OOOooooooohhhhhHHHH, fuuuuuuh-huk…” Purl-hew babbled, his heart pupils surrounded by swirls at this rate. “D-Don shuhck it out… Maaaaaaahhhhhh…” said, drool coming out of his mouth as he clenched around Zimelu again. He didn’t care how little sense he was making, he was unable to think about anything but Zimelu and cumming, dumbly smiling as it felt like his brain was being sucked out.

Zimelu growled and pulled his tongue out, making Purl squirt lube down his thigh. It was as if someone pissed in the massive pile of pillows and covers, his lube was starting to form a standing puddle. Zimelu stood up, taking Purl with him as he turned around. Without missing a beat, he turned Purl-hew around, as well. Only he still kept him on his dick, everything slippery enough to force Purl-hew onto all fours without taking his dick out.

“C-Clean your mess up…!” Zimelu ordered as he started to thrust hard and fast into his cunt. Purl-hew felt his face get fucked into the puddle of his liquids, and he happily licked and slurped it up. Something about being bred so hard while eating his own fluids… It only made him squirt harder, splattering Zimelu’s thighs with it as his temperature kept on going down.

Zimelu was just as much of a mess as Purl was, his thighs covered in juice and cum. He growled and started to fuck him harder, his weight pinning Purl down to the sheets. With one last mighty thrust, Zimelu pressed his dick right up against his cervix, cum shooting out from around him. He ground against it in tight circles, drawing his orgasm out for as long as possible before Purl came one last time, and milked one last spurt of cum from him.

Zimelu caught his breath, before getting up and finally pulling out, wincing at the feeling of his cum and Purl’s juices rocketing out and all onto his legs. It was worth it, however, when Purl let out a whorish moan and tried to cover his cunt, as if to keep it all inside him.

“P-Purly… C’mere, babe~” Zimelu sighed, letting a messy and soaked Purl-hew climb into his warm embrace as he shivered. Their tails were intertwined as Purl nuzzled against Zimelu’s massive chest. It made such a great pillow, after all…

...And then Zimelu and Purl heard what could only be described as a lusty squeak. They looked over… And saw CINDY leaning up against the bars, completely naked and drenched. It started to rain outside while they were busy pounding away, it seemed… But that’s not the only thing she was wet with.

\---

Cindy had worn poor Rin out. She had been fucking him for a few hours straight when her own workers had to pull her off, lest she damage him, herself, or both. She didn’t even bother to get her clothes when she remembered that Purl-hew and Zimelu were currently fucking each other. So, in the cold rain, she ran to the stables and emerged with her paws covered in mud, along with random smears on her.

“I-I can’t take it- PLEASE let me in…” Cindy said, her country accent finally slipping away. She didn’t care if things slipped or got revealed, she NEEDED relief, and what better way to do that then with the person who started it all?

“…” Zimelu looked at Purl, who was still in a daze. But he nodded and let out a moo of approval as Cindy climbed over the gate, unable to even hop at this point. “Careful, it’s… Uh, a mess.” Zimelu attempted to warn.

She obviously didn’t care to be warned as she started to go feral and shove handfuls of cum and juice from the floor and pile into her own cunt. Zimelu just stared in abject horror at what the dominant mousy CEO that taunted him many times, was reduced to in front of him. She was completely out of it, and when she COULD speak…

「私をファック！」she said, spreading one side of her cunt open. Zimelu was absolutely lost, and Purl-hew wasn’t much better. He could only guess at what she wanted, although he heard something that SOUNDED like “fuck”…

Purl-hew patted the the wet puddle between him and Zimelu, and had never seen Cindy move so fast. She started to lick the puddle and slurp up the juice and cum, her tail sticking straight up as she then looked Zimelu dead in the eye. Once more…

「私をファック！！！」she begged, pointing to his dick. Cindy wasn’t even half their size and she wanted to stick a long and INCREDIBLY girthy dick into her cunt! Zimelu pushed her back.

“I don’t want you to just impale yourself on me! I know you’re in heat, but-” Zimelu said before she suddenly hopped onto him and started to push her cunt against the head of his dick, making him gasp out.

「時間がない！」she said before she SLAMMED her hips down onto him. He was surprised to see her cunt completely swallow him up, only a small bulge in her as she clenched around his thick base. Speaking of which…

“H-Holy FUCK you’re tight!!!” he groaned, unable to thrust or pull out of her. It looked like she would have to do him herself… Which she didn’t seem to have a problem with.

「あなたは私にあなたの精液をくれます！動きの必要はありません！」she said, bouncing up and down on him, loving the way he couldn’t seem to keep up with her. She had her tongue flopping out as a dopey, open-mouthed smile spread across her face. She then pointed at Purl, and then the ground in front of her. He didn’t need to be asked twice, and he came right in front of her.

「足を広げて、牛！」she said, pointing at his legs. There may have been a language barrier and they may have both been out of it, but Purl knew what she was indicating. He laid down on his back, and spread his legs right in front of her. Cum and juice dripped out as his tail flicked back and forth.

“H-Holy fuuuUUUUUCK!!!” Purl gasped as she dove right in and started to eat him out. She was really heavily emitting pheromones, and although Purl had been cooling down… The way she sucked the cum out of his pussy was starting to make him burn again. He tried to push her off, but she reached for his clit and gave it a pinch, causing him to squirt on her, pushing out cum with it.

「私はあなたを私と一緒に地獄に引きずっています、マザーファッカー！」she cried, swallowing the cum and juice and panting HARD as she slammed her hips back down on Zimelu, who was now grasping her by her tiny waist, an absolute giant compared to her. 「あえてやめないで、ブル！」she cried, slamming back in time to meet his hips as she started to suck on Purl’s clit, making him rapidly heat up again and moo in frustration.

“G-GYAAAaaaaAAAAAAHHHH!!!” Purl cried, wrapping his arms around her diminutive form as she wrapped hers around his massive one. “M-Moooooooo, fwaaaaaa~!!!” he babbled, not even able to form real words at this point.

「あなたの未経産牛はあなたに物乞いをしています...彼にあなたの愛を与えてください〜！」she moaned, her pupils long having been changed to hearts along with Purl’s. She groaned into his pussy when she felt Zimelu FINALLY cum inside her, his load too massive for her already stuffed cunt as he pushed hard against her tiny cervix. 「ホーリーファック...私たちを繁殖させてください〜！」

Purl-hew, impatient as ever, yanked her off of Zimelu’s dick, making her squeal as she pushed her cunt right against his. They both gave Zimelu such a needy, lustful look, and he slid his dick between their two pressed together cunts, their juices and cum making for one hell of a slick, warm place for him to thrust into…

「一緒にオーガズムしよう〜！」was the last thing Cindy screamed as she ground down on Purl’s pussy and Zimelu’s dick before she had a MASSIVE orgasm, thrashing and twitching as she let out a long squeak. Purl came hard, and Zimelu came one last time before they all passed out together in a pile of juice and cum…

\---

“So… You really DO speak another language, huh…” Purl-hew asked, still somewhat out of breath for a while now. He at least could think straight, his heat having been satisfied for now. He was with Zimelu, and had Cindy cradled in his arms as Zimelu had his arms around them both. They were on dry pillows and sheets in a far off corner.

“Yeah… I moved away from my country when I was a young adult…” she said, her country girl accent back in place. It was second nature to her now. “I-I prefer not to talk about it… All you need to know is that I’m your contractor… Who, also just fucked you…” she said, slightly embarrassed. She really let herself go…

“Hey, it’s fine… I can deal with Purly here, and he is REALLY needy, so another needy little thing isn’t too bad to deal with~” Zimelu chuckled, making the both of them blush.

They could deal with everyone else later. They wouldn’t be back until night time, anyways. And although it was dark out, it was just because of the rain.

And the rain was so hypnotic to listen to when it hit the tin roof of the stables complex…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 9k words. You may do the funny haha meme now.
> 
> This chapter was going to originally include the next chapter, btw... So THAT'S fun. I just wanted to get this posted already;;;


	3. Strawberry Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zimelu gets a new addition~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MALE LACTATION, MALE LACTATION! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT SHIT, LEAVE NOW!!!

It was finally night time when Rin and Haym came back to the stables, finding Purl-hew, Zimelu, and Cindy all curled up in a pile under the blankets and pillows. Everything STILL reeked of sex and fruit, and everyone was confused. They didn’t know whether or not they should wake them up…

...And then Eloni came back. He kicked the stable door in, energized after a day of getting new scratches and getting milked like an animal. Zimelu, Purl-hew, and Cindy made assorted noises of panic.

「ごめんなさい、ミストレス、私を傷つけないでください-！」Cindy shrieked in a blind panic, throwing her legs and arms up in front of her and cowering for a moment before she realized where she was. She then let out a massive huff of air before she rolled off of the robotic cattle underneath her. “Oh you piece of…” she mumbled as she brushed her hair out of her eyes.

“Wow uh, you guys had some fun, hmm~?” Eloni replied, his tail swishing back and forth as he had the biggest shit eating grin on his face when Purl-hew buried his face into Zimelu’s chest. Zimelu growled at Eloni as he ran his hand through Purl’s hair, his tail flicking in annoyance. “And you even got HER in on the action?! What the hell did you guys do?!” he said, strolling into the stable with Haym and Rin behind him.

Cindy decided to go up to Rin, who flinched, thinking she wanted a round two from earlier. He was pleasantly surprised (albeit confused) when all she did was stand in front of him with her arms reaching up towards him.

“Ya know, I don’t feel that good right now. I think I’ll stay in here with you guys for the night, hows that sound?” she said like it was the most normal thing in the world. Purl-hew and Zimelu smiled when everyone else was taken aback. “Now pick me up, dammit.” she said, still stretching her arms out to Rin.

After pausing for a few moment, Rin just sighed and picked her up, letting her wrap her arms and legs around him. He headed to his corner of the stable, and Haym and Eloni went to their own, Eloni staying with Haym this time around instead of getting his own stall.

Purl-hew and Zimelu may have just woken up, but honestly? If there was going to be a break from getting fucked and milked senseless, where they could just enjoy laying with each other… They sure as hell were gonna take it…

\---

The next few days, things went by normally. The boys were milked until they couldn’t even remember their own names for a while, they were given some time to rest and take a break before getting right back to it. They had a massive demand nowadays, after all, so they always had to be hard at “work”~

There was always some talk of new ideas for products, of new things they could add on to 1010s contract. Most ideas went into the garbage, since they honestly already had such a great product to work with. Their fluids were versatile, and could be processed into many different types of drinks, either as an added ingredient, or straight up packaged as a “drink”. But so far, for all the talk of “milk”…

「今日、アップグレードをインストールする必要があります。」Cindy said, leaning against the bars of the gate as a few workers were gathered around. It really WAS surreal to see their boss naked and inside a pen with her “cattle”, fingering herself like it was just something to do. And it was so odd to hear her talking in her native language, albeit to speak freely without the boys understanding what she said.

“How are we going to get him away, though…?” a concerned worker asked. Today, they were supposed to install an “upgrade” onto Zimelu. Of course, dealing with him was NEVER pleasant when he was busy being difficult.

「普段やっていることをやるだけ！」she huffed, looking over at Zimelu, who was currently just resting, wrapping his arms around Purl-hew, who was on top of him.「彼らに近づくと、彼の恋人は何をすべきかを知っているでしょう...」she said. She then went back over to Rin, her tail swishing seductively as she was likely going to try to get him to fuck her for the fourth time today.

Purl-hew was enjoying Zimelu’s warmth, when he noticed the timid approach of the workers, who had some heavy duty restraints in their hands. So far, Zimelu had his eyes shut and was zoned out, no idea of what was to happen. Purl-hew mentally sighed, as he was so comfortable…

Suddenly, Zimelu let out an embarrassing sound when Purl attacked his nipples, tugging them and rolling them between his fingers. He then stood up, taking Zimelu with him as he quickly stood up, lest the pulling start to hurt. Zimelu cursed as he felt the workers start to restrain him.

“W-Why do you h-help them…?” Zimelu moaned as Purl just smirked. He tended to help the workers out so that they could restrain him for transport, since he was someone he actually LISTENED to. But sometimes, he couldn’t resist having some fun while doing so.

“Because you don’t like to do things the easy way… And because it’s so fun helping them out when I can make you moan for me~” he purred, getting a whimper from Zimelu in return as his arms were tied in a rope bind. His heavy harness was placed on him, and of course, the muzzle was slipped on… But not before a quick kiss from Purl, of course~

Zimelu was lead into the lab. He had been down here a few times now, as most of his brothers had been. Usually they would be given diagnostics, have anything that needed repaired patched up, and of course, DEEP cleaning sessions on their sensitive motherboards~

Zimelu’s muzzle was taken off and he was strapped into a chair, his arms still in their rope bind and bound behind the chair. This was different than usual, and he was already starting to get nervous at how blatantly exposed and stuck out his chest was. His ears flicked when he heard the workers grabbing something before they came over to him.

“So… Red seems to have some kind of soft, pliable material in her chest…” a worker said as they grabbed his pecs and groped them, making him jolt and moan. He was used to being called a “she” when they wanted to see him squirm, but he didn’t like being called just by his color…

“I-I have a name, you jackasses…” he panted, biting back a moan when they slid their fingers over his nipples in little circles, making them harden up.

In order to hammer the idea that they were cattle and not people while they were here, the workers gave 1010 nicknames in the form of their colors. Something about being reduced to a simple feature… It made him so wet and hard, his tail coming up to his crotch and attempting to cover it. They just simply grabbed his tail and stroked through the long red hair on the tip, making him shiver.

“Red’s chest… We looked through her data, and we found that we can easily insert some code into it to help change the way the material functions…” a worker said, revealing two strange syringes. They were filled with a strange, hot pink liquid. “Robots and similar entities have been responding well to this strange, multipurpose fluid… It originally started out as a virus that would force the bot to produce it in liquid form and infect others, but we’ve managed to isolate its code!” they chirped, nonchalantly stabbing the needles into his pecs and injecting the liquid in, making him growl and curse as his tail flicked rapidly in irritation.

“Now it’s a great medium for transferring code into robots! And it takes effect rather quickly~” another worker said, watching as Zimelu started to feel more heat than usual. The workers gave him space, and he started to feel dizzy

“W-What the…” Zimelu groaned as he suddenly felt a tingling in his chest. “I-It feels… Tight?!” he growled, his chest suddenly feeling full and tight, like it was about to burst. He was starting to squirm as sweat protocols were activated, the heat coming off his cheeks unbearable. “What the fuck did you do to me…?!”

“Given what your lubrication tastes like, we decided that you were the best candidate for our newest type of drink in the PRISM line!” a worker gleefully commented as they watched the gears in Zimelu’s head turn.

“No… No no no no NO NO NO-” Zimelu started to repeat, realizing what had just happened to him. His chest already swelled a bit, his already large pecs looking real soft and grabbable right now. “N-No…! Why would you do this to me?!” he cried. He grit his teeth as they got more and more full. It was starting to ache, and he needed relief. “F-Fuck…” he groaned as he was untied from the chair, his arms still tied up so he couldn’t relieve his flushed chest.

“Normally, we’d test it ourselves or hook you up to a machine, but I think we should let some other people test it~” they said as they led him back to the stables. For once, he didn’t want to return there, and he kept on trying his hardest to pull away. It was all in vain, however, as he was finally brought back into the stables after a rat worker was called in, the monstrous being dragging him across the floor and towards his pen as it lumbered along.

Purl-hew was the first head to pop up over the wall of the stable. He saw Zimelu being dragged back by a giant rat person, which wasn’t a new sight at all by now… But he felt something inside him jolt when he looked at his chest.

Zimelu was then unceremoniously picked up and plopped into the pen. He landed on his ass, and he shivered in fear when everyone circled him, eyeing his engorged chest…

\---

Zimelu felt his ears lower as he scooted away from everyone as they crowded around them. He eventually was cornered, and to make matters worse…

“My, my… You’re already leaking~” Cindy husked, making Zimelu gasp when he saw his chest. Indeed, he was starting to leak out a pinkish liquid, and the way it felt dribbling down his chest, leaving a warm, ticklish trail…

“D-Don’t look…!” he said, sounding unusually small and timid. His head felt so fuzzy and weird, and his cheeks were burning hot to the touch. His tail went up to his crotch to cover it, since he was shamefully hard and wet from this… It embarrassed him to no end.

He then squeaked when everyone parted to make way for Purl-hew, whose tail was swishing from side to side as he saw Zimelu’s vulnerable state. Zimelu wanted to die of shame when Purl cautiously kneeled down in front of him and examined his swollen, angrily flushed chest.

“I-Is that…” he said, before gently touching a pec. Zimelu’s reaction was instant, jolting and locking up as he choked on a moan. The liquid started to dribble out even more, and Purl had an urge he wanted to act on… He squeezed it. Liquid shot out as Zimelu had a MASSIVE orgasm, cum splattering on to his own face and chest as his head was thrown back. “O-Oh my… Oh my god…” Purl mumbled, his own pupils heart shaped as he took a finger and tasted some of the liquid. It was milk… Strawberry milk!

Purl-hew then wrapped a lip around his nipple and sucked as gently as he could, not wanting to hurt him. Zimelu reacted in a way that Purl had never seen before: He let out a long whine, before wrapping his free legs around Purl’s waist and pulling him closer, his tongue hanging out and his own heart pupils beating and glowing brightly, swirls around them.

“M-Mooooohhhhhhh… Morrrrrrrre…” Zimelu moaned, his entire body trembling as Purl swiped a thumb across his other nipple, making him gasp out at the stimulation, which was even more intense than usual. “A-Aaaaaahhhhh… F-Full! Fullllllllllll!!!” he cried, milk spurting out into Purl’s mouth without him even needing to suck.

And then he started to suck.

Zimelu wanted to thrash around, he wanted to get away from the massive amounts of overstimulation, but he could only let out a mix between a whimper and a sob as he felt the milk get sucked out of his tit. It felt so good, it felt better than anything he had ever felt in his life as he filled Purl’s mouth with his warm milk. When he pulled off and looked into Zimelu’s eyes with unbridled lust, pink milk dripping down his chin as he panted and strawberry on his breath… It just made him feel so...

“Aaaahhhh… G-Geez, that’s… That’s really, good tasting…!” Purl-hew said, his head dizzy as he quickly switched to the neglected tit and suckled on it. Zimelu came again, squirting hard as well. While he was still cumming, it wasn’t as much, and instead his vagina was orgasming the most. He could barely even think of the implications of this as Purl gently lapped his tongue at his nipple and teased the other one.

Cindy was masturbating FURIOUSLY at all this, her heat surging up even higher for some reason. Purl’s heat was remaining the same, so she had NO idea why it was happening… Until Purl sucked a bit hard on Zimelu.

Zimelu’s dick suddenly went back into his plate, and only his vagina, which somehow was even MORE flushed and red, was left on the outside, dripping heavily. And Purl-hew doubled over, his dick suddenly springing out and his vagina going back inside him. His heat… Switched with Zimelu?!

“O-Oh my god… My heat is…” Purl-hew said, before gasping at the state Zimelu was in. His nipples were spurting out more milk with each gasp, his face was covered in blush as his cheeks BURNED, his tongue hung out as the swirls and hearts in his eyes got bigger… And his pussy was quivering as his clit throbbed and juice puddled underneath him.

“Purl… Pleeeeeeeaaaaaase…” Zimelu whined, his tail instantly finding and wrapping around Purl’s as he pulled him closer with his legs. “M-Mate me… PLEASE…!” he cried, tears streaming down his face as he felt so unbearably hot. This is what his poor, poor Purly had to deal with each time?!

“A-Ah… My angel…” Purl-hew said as his heart ached, cradling his head in his hands as his cool fingers created some steam when they touched his cheeks. “My angel… Let me take care of you…” he whispered as he captured Zimelu’s lips in a kiss. He took his fingers and thumbs, and started to roll them around his outer nipples, squeezing and massaging more milk out of him as it dribbled down his chest and made poor Zimelu moan into his mouth. And while he was distracted, he slipped his dick into his sopping wet pussy.

He never was used to getting insertions, but all the lube he was dripping out made it much easier… Along with the fact that the pain he’d usually feel was all evaporated by pleasure, by the soothing cool of Purl’s dick inside his molten pussy. He let Purl pick him up and cradle him, ever so carefully walking over to the center of the stable in the massive pile of pillows and sheets and setting him down so he’d be more comfortable. All the while, still on his dick.

“Puuuuuuuuuuuurl~” Zimelu babbled, a dopey smile on his face as a cool hand ran itself over his forehead, steam evaporating from it. Every touch from Purl-hew was heavenly, and he didn’t even care that everyone was gathering around them to watch. In fact, it only turned him on even more, to have everyone watch as Purl absolutely pampered and adored him. “F-Feels goooooooood…” he moaned, grinding his hips down against Purl’s base.

“You’re beautiful, so beautiful, angel…” Purl whispered into his ear as he ground back, poking against his cervix. “N-No wonder you can’t control yourself around me when I’m in heat… I just want to fuck you until you… Y-You only know my name…!” he said, starting to get lost in the energy. He wanted to OWN Zimelu, to show him just WHO he belonged to… Is this what Zimelu felt when he fucked him during heat?

Zimelu cried out once more, before clamping down HARD on Purl’s dick, finally milking his cum out while milk sprayed from his chest. Purl felt the warm liquid splatter on his face, licking some off before going back in for a kiss. Zimelu’s eyes rolled back when he tasted his own milk…

“Zimelu… Do you want… The others to join?” Purl asked between pants. Zimelu looked around him and saw everyone blushing hard and either masturbating or dripping.

He could only nod frantically as everyone then closed in on him…

\---

Everyone wanted to absolutely pounce on Zimelu right now, but… There was just something that kept them from doing so when they saw how damn weak and helpless he looked. He almost never let his guard down unless it was in private, and even then, NEVER to this extent. He was shaking, trembling as his pussy quivered, as milk kept dribbling from his flushed chest, as his tail was wrapped around his leg and only one eye peeked out from behind his messy hair. His ears were down, and the look in his eyes…

“If you guys want to play with him… Just… Please be careful, alright?” Purl-hew said, shifting around and setting Zimelu on his lap as he wrapped his arms around his waist. “I don’t even think he’s fully with us anymore…” he admitted.

“He’s right… He’s in a very delicate state of mind right n-now…” Cindy huffed, her legs rubbing together as she grabbed her tail, fiddling with it. His heat was so very strong… “He’s not used to being this submissive, c-correct…?” she asked Purl-hew, who nodded. “Anything that happens to him in such a vulnerable state will be remembered… So… Why don’t we make it a good memory~?” she sighed, finally slipping a finger back into her cunt. “Y-You guys go ahead… I’ll stay out of this, b-because I don’t think I’d be able to control myself…” she admitted.

“That’s fine… Thank you, Cindy…” Purl-hew said, before brushing Zimelu’s hair gently out of his eyes, his cool hand feeling oh-so blissful on his burning forehead. “You want this, angel…?” he whispered to Zimelu, hoping to god that he could understand him.

“Mmmmm…” Zimelu said, nodding as he automatically spread his legs for everyone, strawberry filling the air as he kept on dripping. He was so out of it, but a distant voice in his head knew that everything would turn out right, that his brothers would make sure to handle him with proper care and not hurt him. He still was a bit terrified, but when Purl ran a cool hand through his hair…

...Everything felt like it would be alright. He moaned out so sweetly when his brothers converged on him, gently stroking their hands all over his body as he dripped onto the pillows…

\---

Purl-hew held onto Zimelu’s waist, gently rubbing his hip with his thumb as he let out a shaky whimper. He pressed a cool kiss on top of his head, loving the way he shivered in response.

Rin went between Zimelu’s legs, and started to leave soft kisses all along the insides of his thighs, getting closer to his burning hot pussy. The scent of strawberries smacked him in the face, and he simply couldn’t stand it any longer as he pressed a kiss against his pierced clit before digging in, his nose pressing up against it. Zimelu ground against his face, his juices slick and plentiful as Rin gripped his hips to steady him.

Meanwhile, Haym and Eloni both got close to Zimelu’s chest. Zimelu shivered when he felt them both nuzzle their cheeks against his warm pecs, Eloni’s soft and velvety while Haym gave a little electric tingle that felt so maddeningly erotic right now. Zimelu was trying to desperately to prepare himself for what was to happen next…

...But he still failed. He cried out when they both wrapped their lips around his nipples at the same time. They each seemed to be in sync with each other, both of them sticking to teasing him at first and just lapping at his sensitive nipples. The milk was already coming out into their mouths on its own, and they were starting to feel their heads blank as well.

Rin nibbled on his labia, and planted little kisses along it as well, making Zimelu shiver in the best ways. His strawberry juice tasted even more intense when he was in heat, and he couldn’t get enough of it. He pulled him closer, and looked up at Zimelu with hearts in his eyes, loving the way he squirmed for him and everyone else.

Haym and Eloni then started to get tired of waiting for the milk to simply dribble out, and cautiously sucked. Zimelu threw his head back as another orgasm wracked his body, milk shooting into their mouths and juice splattering all over Rin’s face. Something about the milk was addicting, and they couldn’t seem to get enough of it. And they couldn’t get enough of how Zimelu was moving, the sounds he was making…

Purl-hew, meanwhile, trailed a hand up to his chin, and turned his head towards him as much as he could. He met Zimelu’s lips, and held a cheek with his hand, steam coming off it. Seeing his mate, his bull getting milked and loved by everyone else… It stirred something up inside of him.

Soon, it was all too much for Zimelu. He came once more, and squirted all over Rin. His milk also ended up squirting onto Haym and Eloni’s faces when they pulled back too soon. Zimelu and everyone around him was a mess, liquids everywhere as he shivered and came down, his heat finally manageable as he slumped back against Purl.

“A-Ah… Are you feeling better, sweetie…?” a tiny voice said from a corner of the stable. Cindy seemed to have her heat calmed as well, at least for the moment. Zimelu nodded groggily, tiredness suddenly overcoming him. His dick was still locked into place and his pussy was perpetually out, but he didn’t mind as he went to sleep, surrounded by everyone…

\---

This time around, the rest of the day was just a lazy one filled with relaxation and random bursts of sex, usually from Cindy. When it was time to go to sleep for the night, Zimelu was still rather horny, and wanted to see if anything could be done about it…

“So let me get this straight… You want… To be tied up in your sleep tonight?” Cindy asked, a little surprised that Zimelu decided to be kinky for once. She didn’t mind it, it’s just that something like this was much more in Eloni’s style than his…

“I-If that’s okay? I don’t think I want any ropes, though… That arm bind was nice but, it still hurts like hell…” Zimelu admitted, marks still on his arms.

“Hmmm… Well, we do have some other restraints! And… I think I know the perfect one for you! Wait here, and close your eyes…” Cindy said, before vanishing in a cloud of dust. Nobody ever got used to that.

A few minutes later, Cindy returned, and instructed him to turn around and open his eyes. When he did…

“I-Is that… A straitjacket?!” Zimelu gasped. He always wanted to try one of those, they always looked so comfortable and so good at restraining… And this one…

“Yep! And it’s a special one that’s open-breasted! That way, you won’t be hurting yourself, after all…” she said, making sure to stare blatantly at his swollen pecs, loving the way he blushed. Cindy handed the giant thing to Purl-hew, who helped get Zimelu set up in it. His arms were in front of him, and his leaking tits were nice and exposed. He felt… Comfortable.

“...C-Can I keep this…?” Zimelu asked, his face heating up as his cheeks glowed a bright, burning red. Cindy nodded, giggling as she decided to go back to her own building for the night, having gotten everything set up to keep her occupied in her room for the next few days while her heat raged on. She waved goodbye to them as she skipped along, juice still trailing behind her.

As Purl-hew led Zimelu over to his corner of the stable, Rin cautiously approached them, his tail flicking nervously behind him.

“I-Is it okay if… If I sleep with you guys tonight…?” he stammered. Right, Cindy wasn’t there tonight.

“Of course, Rin…” Zimelu said, his chest idly throbbing as a twinge of discomfort showed on his face. Purl-hew set Zimelu down and looked at him, feeling a bit bad for his bull as he still suffered through heat, and… Well, THIS.

“...Hey, ‘Melu? Would you mind if… We were to help “relieve” you tonight?” he asked, blatantly staring at his swollen chest. Zimelu hid behind his hair and nodded, still not used to being this sensitive or submissive. He still squeaked when Purl-hew and Rin both slid up to him and laid against his chest.

“Y-You guys…” he muttered before biting back a moan when he felt them wrap their lips around his raw nipples. They ached so much, but when he felt their tongues laving and lapping away at them, a whole shiver ran through his body. Rin’s tongue was nice and smooth, while Purl’s was cool and relieving, and they both felt so good on his burning chest as his milk steadily dribbled out for them.

He gasped out so sweetly when he felt their fingers start to play with his cunt, his clit. Purl’s cool fingers slipped inside of him, helping some of the heat go away, while Rin slowly traced his labia, tugging at his pierced clit and making him squirm.

“A-Ahhhhh… Please, suck…” he stammered, moaning and throwing his head back when they started to suck his milk out. They felt their heads go fuzzy as his milk tasted so good. There was something inside of it that just made them want to keep on sucking it out until he was dry…

Zimelu felt so conflicted… On one hand, he was violated by Cindy and her workers, his very chassis modded into a milk dispenser… But when he was feeling so good and having such great orgasms when his milk was being sucked out, was it REALLY all that bad…?

He was leaning more and more towards “no” with each passing second. He had already cum a few times as Rin and Purl played with his pussy and suckled so gently at his sensitive tits. His mind was blanking as he felt his chest ever so slowly go down, as Rin and Purl-hew attempted to suck him dry.

Shame it would take a while before it could run dry, though. And shame his milk would keep on replenishing while he was in heat~

He just felt so at peace, so RIGHT like this, two cute cows nursing on his swollen chest. Rin and Purl looked so out of it, and they were calm as well, getting more relaxed as more milk filled their stomachs. They not only loved the taste, but they loved seeing Zimelu’s reactions as well, seeing him try so hard to not make a moan, trying so hard to keep his beautiful sounds inside.

They wouldn’t have any of that, however, starting to nibble and plant little kisses all around his leaking nipples as he bucked into their hands, leaking his juices all over the sheets.

“P-Please… I-I can’t take this anymore…!” he whispered, his ears pressed down and his tail wrapping around his leg. He was making such beautiful sounds for everyone, his moans and gasps harmonic as he whimpered their names, his milk occasionally spurting into their mouths when they flicked their tongues against his nipples juuuuuust right.

Finally, he just let his brain completely blank. He gave in to the sensations, and just mooed in utter bliss as he gave in to his instincts. He never wanted this to end. And he wanted to do this every night, be restrained and utterly helpless as his tits were sucked on~

\---

The next day, Zimelu was finally taken into a room where they could milk his new liquid. He insisted on wearing his jacket, still so turned on and comfortable in it. When they noticed what a calming effect it had on him, they couldn’t help but listen to him as he happily swished his tail in anticipation of what was to come.

He was strapped down and into a chair, his legs spread, and he shivered and whimpered when he felt nipple cups get attached to him. He was already starting to feel tight again, his milk having been replenished from last night… And then the pumps were turned on.

“O-Oh FUCK-” he cried, his milk starting to dribble away into the cups and get sucked away to a separate tank. The never ending suction felt so intense on his overly sensitive nipples, and he was already squirting so hard.

He could feel his brain blank. He had no idea why he was so receptive to this whole turn of events. They HAD to have fucked with his code, they HAD to have messed with him. There was just no WAY that he’d actually like the idea of this!

The idea of cumming over and over again. The idea of being able to orgasm from two tiny little spots on his chest… The idea of having people just drink milk from him like he was a dispenser… The idea that feeling his chest swirl with milk, feeling it heat up and get tight was so good…

Yeah, they didn’t mess with him… He just realized that he was more submissive than he cared to admit. He always thought that he needed to keep a tough guy facade, that he needed to be the dominant one and always on top. But truth be told? It was nice to let someone else make the decisions, it was nice to just lay back and let everyone else make him feel so good.

He then was jolted back to reality when he suddenly heard a door open. Of course they wouldn’t let him get milked in peace, of course they would expose him to someone else…

“O-Oh my god…” a familiar voice said. Zimelu let out a panicked moo when he realized just WHO it was that came in: Purl-hew. Wasn’t it already enough that he got to see him in such a vulnerable state last night?!

Zimelu felt tears slip from his eyes when Purl walked over to him. He had no chance of recovering his image now, when he was tied to a chair, in a straitjacket, his flushed pussy dripping and his tits getting milked. His tail went up to his crotch and covered him up as he whimpered hard, he just wanted to die of embarrassment…

“Angel…” Purl said, making a shudder run through Zimelu. “Angel, it’s alright… What’s wrong?” he asked, a cool hand stroking his burning hot cheek. Zimelu hated that he instantly nuzzled into his touch as his tail uncovered his crotch and started to swish back and forth.

“...I-I’m supposed to be… Tougher than this… I-I’m so fucking weak right now…” he finally admitted, hot tears streaming down his cheeks and onto Purl’s hand. “Wh-What have they done to me, Purl?” he asked, his ears pressed down as he hid behind his hair. He felt so conflicted over all this…

“Is that all that’s bothering you?” Purl gently asked, moving his hand up behind an ear and scratching it, loving the way that Zimelu mooed softly for him. “You’re not weak… And you’re still pretty tough!” Purl said as he prodded his dick against his pussy, making him shiver and gasp out. “Just because you’re like this doesn’t meant you’re weak or soft… And trust me, angel, you’ve been like this LONG before they started to mod your body~” he purred.

“...Y-You really mean it, Purl…?” Zimelu whispered as he felt Purl wrap his arms around him, leaning against his warm chest as the pumps sucked away on either side of him.

“Of course I do, Angel~” he said as he pushed more against him. “Now… Do you want me to just fuck those worries away?” he husked, looking at Zimelu with hearts in his eyes. Zimelu could only feel himself get wetter as he nodded, still hiding behind his hair as Purl’s eyes pierced his electric soul.

Zimelu cried out in utter bliss when he felt Purl-hew finally penetrate him. Nothing else in the world mattered to him at this moment, just the feeling of his cool dick deep in his burning pussy and the kisses he pressed against his tight chest. He thought that things couldn’t possibly get any better…

...And then the pumps attached to his nipples started to suck faster. His milk was coming out in one steady stream, and his tail whipped back and forth as he tried to steady himself. He felt so RIGHT like this, just getting his tits milked while he was bred by his mate…

“A-Ah, fuck… Y-You’re so perfect, ‘Melu… You’re the best mate I could ever ask for…” Purl grunted as he kept thrusting in and out of his burning hot pussy, his own tail finally wrapping around Zimelu’s. “G-God… Hah… You’re so strong, th-that you took my heat on for me… N-Now I can catch a break… If that isn’t strong, I-I don’t… Know what is…!” he groaned, before slamming deep into him and filling him with his cum, grinding against his cervix as Zimelu squirted onto his stomach.

“A-Ah, fuck… M-more! I need more of you…!” Zimelu cried, his milk spurting out into the pumps as the rhythmic sucking only turned him on more. He finally understood why Purl was so desperate during heat… It was NEVER enough to only be filled once.

“I-I know, angel, I know…” Purl moaned as he went back to adoring his chest. He ran a hand up to a pec, and squeezed it as gently as he could, knowing how sensitive he was right now. Milk sprayed out into the cup as Zimelu mooed in pleasure, grinding back against Purl as he did the same to his other pec. It felt so good…

Purl pressed kisses all along his expansive chest, the warmth radiating off it and onto him as he reached a hand down to stroke at his clit. He rested his head between his milky pecs as he slowly teased his clit, pushing on the piercings and making him squirt more as he squeezed around his base, milking his cum out.

Zimelu felt so full in his cunt, and he felt so good as his chest finally went down ever so slightly. Purl-hew kept on showering his chest with kisses as he thrust into him and played with his clit, cum oozing back out of him. He just wanted to stay like this forever, to be fucked and milked and loved and…

Zimelu lost count of how many times he came. By the end of it, he had filled up over 10 tanks with his milk. That was enough for a test market, that’s for sure!

\---

When the week was over, Cindy personally thanked the boys for letting her join them. This heat was one of the most intense she had ever experienced in a long time, after all, and she DID barge in on them for a while. They didn’t mind, however, instead hoping that the next time they came, she’d be in heat again~

Zimelu and Purl arrived at the mansion, everyone else having gone to their respective homes. Neon greeted them, asking them if things at least went well.

“...Uh, yeah. Things went well.” Zimelu said, crossing his arms over his chest. Neon noticed that they were bigger than usual, and after failing to get information from Zimelu…

“Purl. Explain to me why your brother looks a bit… Different.” he asked, Zimelu shooting him a venomous look as Purl explained.

“It’s fine, dad, a-and no, I don’t want it… Removed…” he said, blushing. Neon paused for a moment…

“...You know, I should probably order you some pumps or something. If you want to… Erm… God, this is so awkward-” he said, before getting shushed by Zimelu.

“No, that won’t be necessary, dad. I have a way to take care of this…” he said, sighing dreamily as he looked over at Purl-hew, who smirked back at him.

Neon suddenly understood how his boys felt when him and Nova were being so blatantly horny in front of everyone as he gagged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm losing my damn mind. I'm just saying "fuck it" to EVERYTHING. I sometimes think "what if people don't like so much Purlmelu, 1010 cows, male lactation, male herm/male futa...?" but then I remind myself "I'm in fucking charge here, who gives a shit!" and I feel better :'D


	4. Our Little Ray of Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haym gets indulged, repeatedly~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fucking SHIT this is truly the most self indulgent thing I've ever written, hands down. I almost didn't write this because I thought I'd just get too into it but you know what I'M IN CHARGE HERE SO-

Going to PRISM Co every few months for a week was starting to become a routine by now. Rin would always forget to give everyone a week’s notice (though nobody knew whether it was genuine dumbassery or him just purposely waiting until the last minute), causing Cindy to come and hunt them down with her goons in the mansion. They’d all end up in their cow forms and get hauled on over to the factory on the outskirts of Vinyl City.

Each excursion there would be a luxurious week where the members of 1010 had little worries, and would be pampered and loved 24/7. They would stay there at the factory as VIPs, and would only have to provide their tasty, tasty fluids in return.

Vinyl City was already starting to get hooked on PRISM, with next to no idea as to where it came from. Little did they know that their beloved 1010 was hard at work as cute little cows, providing the main ingredient in their drinks. Of course, those who were TRULY curious about how they got made could always pay a decent fee to take a tour around the factory complex, and see just how their favorite drinks were made~

Most of 1010 didn’t mind this. While they were cows for a week, they just let things happen. After all, they would get to sleep in the most comfortable stables full of pillows and blankets, they would get hand-fed sugar cubes and treats by the workers, they would get lots and lots of pets and praises… They got to let their worries melt away as they got milked dry and made to feel good as often as possible… They had PLENTY of tune ups and cleanings so that they would be functioning at their peak…

...But there was still one little cow who was nervous, one little cow who always dreaded the week long stay at PRISM Co, no matter how well he was treated.

\---

“N-No, please…!” Haym whimpered, cowering in the corner of the stable behind his long hair. “I-I need a break, I don’t wanna be milked again…!” he pleaded. Some worried workers were trying their hardest to coax the poor little cow out so that they could take him to the milkers again.

“But sweetie, why not?” a worker asked, kneeling down and trying to get him to come over, patting their legs like they were trying to attract a cat. “All we want to do is make you feel good, it’s not gonna hurt you!” they tried to reason, to which Haym’s tail curled around his legs.

“B-But I can’t keep doing this! I-It’s scary to lose control…!” he whimpered. A worker sighed and finally reached for a radio in their pocket.

“Bring Green in here… Sweet Yellow’s terrified again…” they sighed into the comm before they motioned everyone away from the stable. A few minutes later, Eloni showed up and hopped over the gate, landing ever so gracefully.

“Haym… You gotta just relax, bro!” Eloni pouted, coming over to Haym and brushing his hair out of his face. Haym nuzzled into his touch, sighing as he felt a wave of calm wash over him.

“I-It’s just scary, Eloni… H-How are you so fine with it…?” he stuttered. He never understood how Eloni was so comfortable with just… Losing all control over everything. How he was just so okay with it, and even looked forward to it. Eloni only sighed as he pulled him into a hug.

“Look, baby bro, everyone has different likes… But these guys, trust me when I say they won’t hurt you, and they only want you to feel super good! You don’t lose control, you just give it to them temporarily, Haym. And they just want to make you feel good…” he explained, his tail softly intertwining with Haym’s. “Do you want me to be with you the whole time…?” he offered, nuzzling his cheek against Haym’s, mooing in bliss at his electric tingles.

“...Y-Yeah, that’d be… That’d be nice…” he whispered, finally taking his hand as Eloni led him into a separate room. Everyone else was busy getting milked in the regular room, but Haym and Eloni had their own for today, since Cindy wanted to see what could be done to make Haym better enjoy his stay at PRISM Co. It was odd to see her so composed as everyone saw how she acted months ago during heat…

“So… Haym… Your production levels are down… And I KNOW it’s because you’re stressed out.” Cindy said, a tinge of sadness in her voice. She wanted to make sure that they all had a great time here, after all… “We’ve tried everything, we’ve even let Eloni be with you through the whole process, since he always gives us a surplus and can afford to spend some time away from the machines…” she said.

“I-I’m sorry for all this, Miss Cindy… I-I’m just… I don’t know…” Haym mumbled, his tail curling into his lap. He tried to find the words, but he just couldn’t.

“He’s shy.” Eloni just said flat out. “He’s shy, painfully shy at that. He needs to be broken out of his little shell, I think.” he said, getting a worried look from Haym.

“W-What do you have planned, Eloni?” Haym asked. Eloni only smiled as he walked over to Cindy and whispered in her ear. She listened for a moment, before a massive smile spread across her face. Haym was already nervous as they both approached him and led him into a special room…

\---

Haym ended up getting shoved into the room, and everything was dark. He had no idea where anything was, and the last shred of light disappeared when Cindy and Eloni shut the door, leaving him all alone in the strange room. It was rather crowded inside, and he kept bumping into things. He had a bad, bad feeling about this…

...And it turns out he had every right to feel that. Something cold and mechanical wrapped around him, his leg. He tried to yank his leg out, but instead his other leg was wrapped with a tentacle, causing him to lose his balance and tumble to the floor. He was starting to panic now, scrabbling at the floor as he was lifted into the air. Two more tentacles honed in on his hands, and tied on to them, yanking them in opposite directions. Soon, he was left in the air, spread eagle and exposed.

He still couldn’t see what was happening, and he squeaked in shock when he felt a tentacle wrap around his tail and tug at it ever so slightly. Not enough to hurt, but enough to pull it out of the way as tentacles wrapped around his thighs and quested upwards to his crotch. He felt his dick and pussy, along with his ass, pop out and he shivered when they were exposed to the cool air. He felt teasing tentacles trail along his chest and expose his nipples, as well, and he suddenly felt very vulnerable.

He squirmed around, and he squinted when a dim light came on. When he focused just well enough to make out the details of his surroundings, he gasped as he felt his cheeks heat up and glow: He was in a tentacle pit of some sort, with all sorts of gray, mechanical tentacles writhing around the floor, walls, and even ceiling. Every last surface was now filled with the undulating things, and he shivered when he felt curious tendrils start to brush against his stretched out, exposed body.

They trailed all along his sides, his ribs, his arms and legs. They rubbed against his asshole and teased at the entrance, and they slid on and off his pussy, teasing his puffy mound and swirling around his sensitive clit. His nipples were poked and tested with tentacles, sending a shiver down his spine. And worst of all, many tentacles were starting to hone in on his hopelessly exposed pits, dipping into the crevices and making themselves comfy and at home there.

Haym was practically vibrating with effort to keep himself from laughing out. Everything tickled SO much, and he wanted to thrash around and scream. But at the same time… He loved this. He loved being tickled, there was no doubt about it. Every soft stroke or teasing twitch of the tentacles sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his dick and his clit, and he couldn’t get enough of it. For every time he pulled away, he wanted to push right back into the tentacles, force them to tickle him even more.

He finally let loose when more tentacles started to cover his body. Tentacles going right behind his knees, tentacles writhing around in his palms, teasing his neck, his inner thighs. A tentacle wrapped around his dick and not only started to stroke it, but also teased the tip and just under his head, making him finally thrash around as it was overstimulating as all hell. Haym’s sweet, adorable laughter was finally heard, and the tentacles seemed to respond to that as more wrapped around his arms and legs to keep him restrained.

“S-So, it this thing on…?” a familiar voice boomed, making Haym jolt as he frantically looked around for the source. “God, you’re so cute, bro…!” it repeated. Eloni! Haym finally located an intercom in the corner of the room, and he knew that they were somehow watching him get tormented by all the tickly tentacles.

“LOHOHOHOHONIIIIIII, HELP!!!” Haym shrieked as the tentacles kept on stroking and teasing every ticklish area of his body. He was thrashing about, as much as his restraints would allow him to, anyways. Haym felt his heart sink when he heard a chuckle on the other end.

“Mmmmm, nope! You’re just too cute like this, baby bro! Your laugh always DID cheer me up… Don’t you wanna help cheer your brother up~?” he said, pulling the guilt card as Haym cursed freely.

“FUHUHUHUHUCK YOU, ‘LONIIIIIII!!!” he screamed as he started to lose focus of the world around him. He loved being tickled, but he still was getting weaker and weaker as his energy was drained. And then Eloni said something that chilled him to his very core:

“So… Are our hooves… Sensitive?” Eloni asked, presumably Cindy. After a pause, he let out a sadistic laugh. “Oh they are, are they…? How cute~” he purred as Haym felt piss start to trickle out of his cunt. He shook and moaned as he felt warm, light black piss blast from between his legs as tentacles slithered onto his hooves. He should have been embarrassed that he was tickled until he pissed, but…

...Instead, he was amazed at the new sensation. 1010 never really had any sensation in their feet, aside from the most rudimentary, basic feelings. There never was any need to give them more. But these hooves that they had in their cow forms? They were actually rather soft and padded, making a pleasant squish against the floor and being able to pick up more details, such as the bits of hay under their feet, or the soft, cool surface of the pillows they slept on. And now all of the sudden, Haym was introduced to a whole new feeling in his feet: Tickles.

“FUCK FUCK FUUUUUHUHUUUUUUUUCK!!! NOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOO!!!” he absolutely shrieked. The tentacles were focusing on his soft, sensitive hooves, sliding right between them and wriggling around as the rest of the tentacles continued their relentless assault on his body. He had NEVER felt something so intense before, and it was sending wave after wave, shock after shock of pleasure straight to his groin as he thrashed around.

To make matters worse, four more tentacles popped up in front of his face. One wrapped around his mouth, effectively gagging him and muffling his cute laughs rather nicely. Another wrapped around his eyes, robbing him of sight and making the sensations more intense as it was. And the other two…

“O-Oh my god, they’re going in his ears?! You’re so fucking evil, Cindy~” Eloni’s voice said on the intercom, Haym just barely able to hear it when they thrust into his head. On the inside, the tentacles split open to reveal tons of tiny probes, tickly ends that started to stroke all over his motherboard and tickle the very thing that made him run. It was driving him mad as he could hardly move his body around, he couldn’t see, and he couldn’t even fully laugh properly.

The tentacle that was teasing his ass… It slipped in, and when it went right up against his prostate, he screamed and yelled into the gag when he felt the tip also split open into tiny tickling probes, stroking his prostate relentlessly. And of course, a tentacle thrust into his pussy and did the same to his g-spot. Everything was just so much, just so intense, just so…

“Oh god, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him cum so hard…!” Eloni said on the intercom. Haym completely locked up and spasmed, his cum shooting out across the room and his cunt actually squirting for once. His hips thrust into the air as the tentacles only seemed to double their stimulation, not letting up one bit as he started to feel tears of utter pleasure and joy slip from his eyes and out of the tentacle blindfold around him. Drool escaped the tentacle gag, as well, going down the sides of his chin as he jerked around.

“So, do you want to take a break, Eloni? Maybe take a nice, extended tour of the facility?” Cindy’s voice propositioned on the intercom. “It’ll take at LEAST 3 hours… And then we can maybe rest for a few more before we come back and check on your little Sunshine here~” she purred, sending Haym into a panic as he wiggled as much as he could, before another orgasm came crashing down on him, making him forget why he was even trying to struggle in the first place.

“Yeah… I’d like that~” Eloni chuckled, sadistic glee present in his voice. The lights turned back off in the tentacle pit, and Haym was left to his fate as Cindy and Eloni left…

\---

6 whole hours had passed by the time Eloni and Cindy came back to the tentacle pit that poor Haym was trapped in. They had absolutely no idea if Haym would even still be conscious after getting assaulted for hours on end…

...But to their surprise, he was still VERY much awake. Although it was debatable as to whether or not he was all there…

“FUH!!! HUAUAHAHAHAUUHH!!! GYAAAH, SHIHIHIHIHIIIIIIIIIT!!! M-MORE, MOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHORE...!!!” he begged, his mouth free again as the tentacle that was around it was busy teasing the tips of his horns. He was an absolute MESS, covered in cum and lube and tears as he bucked helplessly in the air, another orgasm washing over him as he erupted yet again. So many tentacles were focused on his armpits and his hooves in particular, wiggling like crazy and sending the poor bot into overdrive as sensation after sensation bombarded his overworked nervous system. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

“H-Holy fucking shit…” was all Eloni could utter as he felt himself getting hard and wet at Haym’s situation. He was COMPLETELY out of it, at the whims of the tentacles as he kept on screaming and moaning out. Seeing his baby bro so helpless, so taken advantage of… He almost felt guilty over how turned on he was. He wanted to see him like this all the time, just a giggling little mess that couldn’t stop cumming…

Eventually, the tentacles finally stopped, and his gasping, shaking form was slowly brought back down onto the ground as the tentacles slowly went away, disappearing into the walls, the floor, the ceiling… It was as if it was just another empty room with some wet stains here and there.

Haym’s wide eyes were bleary and unfocused as tears still freely flowed from him. He twitched and gasped for breath as Eloni slowly approached him, shaking and letting out errant giggles, as if phantoms were still tickling him. Eloni reached down and put a hand on his shoulder…

...And Haym CAME. Eloni was taken aback at how easily he had an orgasm… All he did was touch his shoulder?! Was he that sensitive now thanks to the tentacles?

“He’s going to be ultra sensitive for a while, Eloni…” Cindy said, wiping her juice off on her thigh. Of course she was masturbating to this… “He just had his nervous system stimulated for hours on end. J-Just… Pick him up as carefully as you can, and lets bring him back to the stable, all right? The others should be done by now…” she said, leaving the room and heading over to their stables as Eloni lagged behind. Haym orgasmed a few more times as Eloni accidentally brushed up against him or handled him too quickly. Poor thing.

Rin, Zimelu and Purl-hew popped their heads up over the stable walls, looking at Eloni and Haym as they approached. They all wondered why Haym was such an absolute mess as Eloni came in and ever so carefully set him down in the center of the pile of pillows and blankets. Cindy then waved goodbye, and went back to her side of the complex, leaving them all alone.

“W-What happened to him…?” Rin said as he approached Haym, who was sniffling and letting out stray giggles as his tail wrapped around his leg. Eloni stood in front of Rin, not wanting him to accidentally touch Haym and send him into another orgasm.

“H-He was… Given a special treatment today.” Eloni said, debating whether or not he should tell everyone about Haym’s weakness. Everybody knew he was the most ticklish member of 1010, but nobody knew that it was to THIS extent, or that he was an absolute slut for tickles…

“...What kind of… Special treatment, Eloni?” Rin prodded, blushing at Haym’s worn out state.

“…” Eloni finally felt his composure snap. He wanted to have fun with this. “...Tickles. Trapped in a tentacle pit for 6 hours and absolutely worked over. I can’t even touch him too much without him orgasming all over the place…” Eloni said, smirking sadistically as he jabbed a finger into Haym’s side.

“HYEEEEEE?!” Haym squealed, tensing up and squirting as he curled in on himself. His pupils were already hearts, and they only beat as Eloni poked him again.

“See? Now… Do you guys wanna help me give our little sunshine the ride of his life~?” Eloni asked as he placed a knee on either side of Haym’s hips, straddling him as he shivered in anticipation…

\---

Rin, Zimelu, and Purl-hew stood there and blinked for a moment, surprised that Eloni was so sadistic, so eager to turn on poor, poor Haym… But, the idea of little Haym giggling and begging… Even THEY had to admit that it was too much.

And so they converged on the poor little ray of sunshine.

“Haym… You wanna be a good boy for your big bros, right?” Eloni asked, purring as he left spidery tickles across his side. Haym squeaked and nodded through breathless giggles. “Then spread your legs, and lift your arms above your head and keep them there…” he said, watching as Haym did so. “Good boy… You deserve a reward~” he said, before absolutely attacking his exposed pits.

“NYAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ‘LOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! NOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOOOOO!!!” Haym shrieked, gripping the sheets tightly and fighting against the urge to pull his arms down. Eloni mostly focused under his arms, but would also go to raking his hands down his sides and digging into them, the sensations driving him nuts.

Rin, meanwhile, went between his legs. He started to attack Haym’s inner thighs with lots and lots of ticklish kisses, making sure to not stay in one spot for too long as he scrabbled his fingers along the insides as well. Occasionally, he’d go behind his knees and scribble his fingers on the sensitive inner joints. And of course, he had fun showering his long dick with little pecks and quick licks, focusing riiiiiiiiiiiiight under the head, which seemed to be a weak spot of Haym’s. And it was so adorable how he shrieked and bucked when he nibbled at his clit~

Zimelu and Purl-hew, meanwhile, were at either of Haym’s feet, which were kicking and flailing until they held them down. They seemed at a loss of what to do, until Zimelu took a chance and wriggled a finger right between his soft hoof. Haym’s resulting shriek and thrashing made the gears in the both of their heads turn. Zimelu ended up sitting down on his leg so that it wouldn’t move as much, and he started to wiggle his finger all around his hoof. Haym was begging at this point, the feeling of his feet actually being sensitive seemingly too much for him.

It was Purl-hew, however, that sent poor Haym over the edge. After seeing just how sensitive his hoof was and how much of a reaction Zimelu got out of him, he had an overwhelming urge that he wanted to act upon. He shifted positions, and laid down in front of his foot. He steeled his nerves, and he finally pressed his hoof up against his mouth… And licked right between the sensitive hoof. Haym’s cum rocketed out of his dick and made an impressive arc in the air as he gasped out.

“N-NNNNNNNNNNN, M-MY HOOF IS…!” Haym gasped, trying to regain his breath that was knocked right out of him. Purl-hew felt his tail whip behind him as he started to press kisses and teasing little licks against his soft, padded hoof. Haym was thanking his lucky stars that they didn’t have much sensation in their feet normally… How could organics walk without bursting into hysterics?! This was absolute madness!

“My god, I gotta play with his hooves later…” Eloni mused as he jabbed his sides, bending down and pressing ticklish, quick little pecks to his nipples. Haym was losing his damn mind to all of the sensations that wracked his body. He felt like he was going to die… But then again, dying from laughter wasn’t that bad~

“NAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, PLEEEEHEEHEEEEEEEEEESE STOP LICKING MY FOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOOOOOOOT!!!” he screamed as Purl attacked the split in his hoof, which turned out to be a sensitive spot. His tongue wriggled around the sensitive surface, while his cool fingers reached up behind his knee and tickled that. Zimelu gave his hoof one last jab before he decided to lick it like Purl was, his warm, long tongue sending a jolt straight to his crotch as his lemony juice squirted out from him, right into the waiting mouth of Rin.

“A-Ah, his laugh is so cute… I wanna listen to it forever…!” Rin said before he dug into his cunt, eating Haym out and adding pleasure to the mix. Pleasure and tickles… It was so intense, and Haym couldn’t catch a break as Rin’s tail brushed against his knees from time to time, the soft hair incredibly good for tickling a cute little ray of sunshine~

“OHOHOHOHOHOHO FUCK OH FUCK OH FUUUUUUHUUUHUHUUUHUHUHUHUCK!!!” Haym started to cry as tears streamed down his cheeks, getting evaporated by errant sparks. He felt so damn good all over, being trapped in this hell of sensations. He was in heaven as everyone just relentlessly attacked him. And then Eloni kissed him, muffling his laughter as he dug his thumbs into his pits and scrabbled his fingers right above them at the same time.

Haym locked up, cumming and squirting hard as his laughter started to melt into moans. He was getting the shit tickled out of his torso while getting kissed, he was being eaten out while his thighs were tickled, and his hooves were getting licked and worshiped… He was so out of it and couldn’t even form words or coded gibberish at this rate, only his adorable laughs and moans echoing throughout the stables.

This went on for an hour, before he was finally allowed rest. Haym was begging them to continue, but his bros insisted that he get some rest after getting the crap tickled out of him for so long. They carefully crowded around him, hugging and clinging on to him as they showered him in lots and lots of kisses, running their hands through his hair. He orgasmed a few more times while that was happening, but he eventually calmed down as everyone kept on loving him and showering him with adoration.

“...G-God… Thank you… Thank you so much… I-I… I love you all…” Haym babbled, his tail swishing happily as he finally, finally drifted off to sleep after such an intense day…

\---

The next day, Haym was brought to his milker in the normal milker room. It seemed as though they made some modifications to it after how promising yesterday was. After all, they wanted to maximize the amounts of fluid they produced, and Haym WAS behind and needed to catch up.

Haym got into the milker himself, and he felt the restraints finally shut down on him. Only this time, they felt… Different. Even MORE heavy duty than normal. He was already starting to feel his breath quicken as his machine made a DREADFUL noise…

...And he yelped when he felt a blindfold slip over him, nice and snug. A tentacle then wriggled its way down his throat, and it was attached to a gag, muffling him nicely as the tentacle also fucked his throat and slowly released some strange liquid that seemed to make him more alert and awake. Shit.

And after the cup and pump settled onto his dick and pussy… All hell broke loose.

Little spinning, soft brushes started to appear withing the penis pump, and went all up and down the sides of his long dick. And right underneath the head, a brush pushed up against him. Then, in his pussy cup, brushes swirled over his labia, his clit, pushing into him and not giving way. He was already seizing up because of all of that…

Spinning, swirling brushes just barely grazed the tips of his nipples, while even smaller ones all circled his areola, no spot of his nipple left unteased as other brushes polished his smooth chest as he vibrated with laughter. His arms were in a different position today, stretched out behind him, so that his pits would be nice and exposed, since they were becoming a sweet spot of his when it came to tickles. Whirring brushes spun around against his armpits, the teasingly soft bristles driving him to madness as they wouldn’t budge, just pressed right up against him as they couldn’t be moved away.

Haym shrieked as much as he could when he felt soft brushes suddenly starting spinning in his palms. And right between his fingers, tiny brushes whirred away, his hands not even free from the tortuous tickles that attacked his body. His inner elbows also didn’t escape the brushes, getting their own pressed right up against them.

Meanwhile, his stomach was getting all sorts of little brushes whirring over it, polishing him real nice as he shook and sobbed into his gag. Tiny little polishing brushes slipped into his soft navel, making sure to polish every possible surface inside it as he tried to steady his breathing to no avail. Brushes traveled up and down his sides, and attacked his ribs as well, going side to side across his heaving form.

His inner thighs had soft brushes spinning all up and down them, while other polishers pushed right up against the back of his knees, the bristles slipping into the crevices of his joint. An ultra soft brush was pushed up against his anal ring, soft so as to not hurt him as it massaged the outside and teased him relentlessly.

But by far, the worst tickling was on his sensitive hooves. Two big polishing brushes for each foot were pressed right against his pads, already driving him insane. But there were tiny polishing brushes right between his pads, which happened to be the most sensitive spot on his hooves. They were relentless, and they were even softer than the brushes on his ass or junk, made from the same material as the dreaded anti-static brushes. Haym was losing his utter mind as his feet were tortured, tormented and teased as he was still not used to even being able to FEEL in his feet.

Assorted polishing, whirring brushes were on other parts of his body, such as his neck, the tips of his horns, under his chin, all along his tail… And then anti static polishers slipped inside his head, behind his ears, and right on the inside of his fluffy cow ears. The brushes inside his head were brushing all over his sensitive motherboard, and to make matters worse, his CPU was completely exposed and brushes were going all over it.

Haym was shrieking, screaming, and sobbing into his gag. Everything was just TOO fucking much… He felt like he was going to die, but at the same time, he never wanted this to stop. He was in absolute hell, but in absolute bliss at the same time. The conflicting feelings inside of him were driving him mad as he felt everything suddenly switch to their highest settings. Cum and lube was rocketing from him at record force and speed as he felt his mind slip away and into a blank void, where all he knew was the sensations he was experiencing.

His brothers, as they got milked like they normally did, were incredibly turned on by the sight of the youngest, most ticklish member of 1010 getting tortured relentlessly for the whole duration of the session. However… Whenever they were allowed to take breaks, Haym stayed in the milker. And when it was time to go back to the stables… Haym was to stay overnight and get milked the entire time. He was behind in production, and they needed to catch back up after all.

“Have fun, baby bro~” Eloni whispered into his ear as he jabbed his side on his way out of the milker room…

\---

It turns out that Haym would have to stay in this hellish contraption with NO breaks for a few days and nights straight.

“H-Holy fucking shit?! Cindy, I-I know you’re our boss b-but… You’re gonna fucking kill him!!!” Eloni said when she broke the news outside their stable. Everyone else in the pen looked fucking horrified and worried about their little brother.

“Oh, don’t be so over dramatic! He LOVES this. I made sure that he would be able to handle this… And well, I didn’t need to! He seems to REALLY enjoy this torture, even when it goes past his limits.” she said, messing with her tail. “In fact… He seems to like that the best. Overstimulation. Being pushed past his limits… I personally don’t understand it, but if it floats his boat, then power to him I guess…” she mused.

“...W-Why is it that the most innocent, the most cutesy, the youngest of us is such a kinky fucking bastard…?” Eloni mumbled, his cheeks a neon green as his tail swished back and forth at all the naughty scenarios he thought up in his head.

\---

Haym was floating free in subpsace for a few day straight as he felt his body get ravaged by never-ending tickles. From time to time, it wasn’t just brushes that were tickling him…

Workers would walk by and find him and his squeals so cute, that they couldn’t help a little spidery tickle here or a jabbing poke there.

And of course, his brothers had their own fun…

Rin would flick his fluffy tail over Haym’s exposed form, loving the way his shrieks would get a few octaves higher as he writhed in his bonds.

Purl-hew would leave cool, teasing licks all over his body while raking his cool fingers down other parts of him, loving the way his cum shot out harder at it all.

Zimelu would lash his long, warm tongue all over his vulnerable, unprotected body, while roughly jabbing at other parts, poking and prodding him as his lube squirted out harder.

And Eloni… He was the worst. He would dig his fingers into him at times, while at others, he would leave spidery tickles all over him, teasing him and leaving him wanting more, wanting more of his teasing touch. His laughs and shrieks would always devolve into moans and muffled begging when Eloni would get his hair in on the tickling, forming a rudimentary hand that would tease and stroke all over him, tickling him so softly and making him squirm HARD.

Haym would look forward to the nights where it was just him and the sound of his machine and laughter. Feeling the spinning, whirring brushes polish his sensitive, vulnerable body was so arousing as he bucked his hips and whined. The tentacle gag in his mouth would secrete more liquid into him, that would keep him awake so he wouldn’t faint, and keep him nice and alert, so that he couldn’t just hope that the tickles would all melt into one blur of sensations that he could easily tune out for a few days. Every little teasing brush, every little stroke… He felt it all in magnified detail.

Poor Haym was an absolute mess whenever anyone came to check in on him. Seeing him like this, squirming and gasping and giggling and moaning… Everyone had to admit that it was the hottest shit they’d seen in a long time…

\---

When it was finally time for Haym to be taken out of the milker, his brothers all gathered around. When the machine finally slowed down to a crawl, and then stopped, he slid out of the milker as his restraints were deactivated, and he landed on the floor in a slumped pile of limbs. He was drooling, crying, shivering… And he was babbling nonsense.

“Guhhhhhh… Nnnn, nnnnnnnngh, fwaaaaaaaaah… Too muuuuuuuuh…” he rambled. He was an beautiful mess, sparks coming off his cheeks as his eyes were full of swirls and hearts, his tongue hanging out.

Eloni knew that if he touched Haym, he would cum. But… He just couldn’t help it. He wanted to hug his baby brother and never, ever let go of him after he was such a trooper for 3 days straight. And so, he picked him up. Cum and lube squirted out from Haym as he squealed in overstimulation. Eloni couldn’t help but also shower him in kisses. He missed having him by his side at night, he had to admit… And he worried about him, being left in a hellish contraption for days on end. The only reason he was even allowed out of the milker right now was because they managed to get a surplus of his fluids.

“H-Haym… I’m so glad you’re okay… I-I thought your motherboard would break…!” Eloni said as Haym shivered and shook. He took Haym back to the stable, the other brothers following close by. Eloni decided to lay with Haym in the center, just buried under the covers and pillows as he came down from his high ever so slowly. It took a couple of hours before Haym could even be touched without cumming straight away. Of course, some areas were off limits… Like his hooves. He couldn’t even walk without having an orgasm.

“F-Fuck, guys, that was… Th-That was the best experience of my life…!” Haym sighed, errant shivers running through his frame as he hugged on to Eloni, who was running his hand through his hair and scratching behind his ears from time to time. “I was just… Floating through a black void, and the only thing in it was the feeling of the tickles… I-It was amazing…” he said as he nuzzled into Eloni’s touch.

“You’re such a kinky little shit, bro…” Eloni said in awe. “But I have… One request, if you’re willing? I-I understand if not, because you were stimulated for 3 whole days and nights…” he said, looking down at his feet. Haym noticed, and he sighed as his cheeks glowed a bright fluorescent yellow.

“...Go ahead…” Haym said moving out from Eloni’s grasp and holding his hooves up in front of his face.

Eloni felt sweat drip down his frame as he stared at him.

\---

Eloni stared at the soft, padded hooves in front of him. Haym was gripping a pillow, grinding against it as he waited for Eloni to touch them. They were so sensitive after being tickled and polished by ultra soft brushes for days on end. They were ALREADY sensitive because they weren’t used to feeling anything in their feet, to top it all off…

“A-Are you sure about this, Haym? Y-You couldn’t even walk without orgasming…” Eloni whispered, gently grabbing him by his ankle joint. He was trying so hard to not just dive right in…

“Y-Yes…! I want… I-I want this, dammit!” Haym huffed, burying his face into the pillow in anticipation.

And then Eloni finally stuck his tongue out and licked.

Haym seized up, squirting HARD as he felt his warm tongue swipe across the sensitive surface. After getting them polished for so long, it was as if his sensitivity had increased permanently… He had no idea how he’d be able to walk after this!

Eloni left kisses and soft licks all over his hoof pads, loving the way that Haym was convulsing under him as he did so. Something about being able to make Haym lose it just from this… It was endlessly appealing to him.

“Other foot~!” Eloni chirped as he grabbed his other one. Haym ground down on the pillow, his juices seeping through it at this rate as Eloni worshiped his foot, his hoof. “So sensitive… What if we just leave you like this, with your hooves always out, hmm? Walking anywhere would be an orgasmic experience… Maybe I’d just carry you everywhere… And I could do thiiiiiiiiiiiiis~” he said as he pulled back and wiggled a finger between his hoof pads, making Haym shriek.

“NOOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE!!!” he squealed, tears flowing freely down his cheeks, before he ended up moaning nice and loudly when Eloni’s tongue replaced his finger. “G-Gaaaaaah, p-p-please, ‘Loni, th-that feels too good…!” he whined as his tail whipped back and forth.

“Seeing you brought down by such an insignificant part of your frame… God, what would everyone else think? In fact… What would Sayu think, hmm~?” Eloni teased as he wiggled a finger between his hooves WHILE he was licking his other foot.

Haym SCREAMED when he came. Apparently the image of his girlfriend finding out about his ticklish, sensitive hooves was too much for him. His cum once again made an impressive arc in the air as his lube squirted against Eloni’s lap. His pupils were hearts and his eyes were full of swirls at this rate as he shook and shivered, grinding into the pillow and whimpering HARD.

“Lord… Anyone else wanna help me out~?” Eloni asked, getting up and sitting down on Haym’s pillow. He grabbed his feet by the ankle joints, and held them out toward his brothers. Haym whined as he was completely helpless and vulnerable to whatever torment they had in store.

“...I-I haven’t had a chance… T-To play with his feet…” Rin said as he slowly approached them. Haym squeaked when he felt Rin tentatively poke them. “God, they look so… Soft…” he said, almost mesmerized as he stuck a smooth tongue out and licked them.

“HYAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAH?!?!?!” Haym screamed as his tongue was suddenly incredibly ticklish on him. It didn’t help that he was taking his thumbs and rubbing the into the soft padding, maddeningly ticklish AND erotic to him. “NONONONONONONONOOOOOOOOOOOOO-” he yelled, subconsciously grinding into the pillow even more. It was forever going to reek of a faint, lemony smell, that’s for sure.

“M-My god, are all our hooves like that…?!” Rin mused as he started to NIBBLE on his pads. Haym squirted cum into the pillow, everything only getting more and more slick as he was lost in ticklish hell. He loved every moment of this overstimulating torment, his limit having been passed ages ago and everything starting to blur together as tears ran down his cheeks, fizzling when they got an errant spark on them from his fizzling cheeks.

Eloni, with the biggest shit eating grin on his face, felt his hair form into a hand-like appendage. Rin was currently distracted… Perfect~

\---

“GYAAAHAH?!” Rin squealed as he felt Eloni’s soft hair brush over his hooves. His sensitivity glitch was so wonky, that it made him just as sensitive as Haym was right now. Eloni could only imagine what would happen to poor Rin if he had been in that machine for a few days…

“Oh, looks like our leader has an adorable weakness~” Eloni purred as he got off of poor Haym, who was busy trying to catch his breath after having gotten worked over. Eloni pounced and tackled Rin to the ground, and used his hair to pin his hands above his head as he straddled him. At the same time, his exposed palms were tickled by the ends of his soft hair, making him squeal out so nicely. “You bros wanna help me out here~?” he said as Rin started to panic.

Purl-hew and Zimelu decided that they might as well join in on the fun, and they both went down to a hoof to tickle it relentlessly. Rin was thrashing around as much as he could.

And then Eloni started to rapidly rake his hands up and down his sides, squeezing here and there.

“FUUUUUHUHUHUHUHUCK, PLEASE STAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAP!!!” Rin cried out as he tried to wiggle his way out of everyone’s grasp. Haym was watching nearby, having regained enough lucidity to start fingerblasting himself into oblivion as he watched Rin get tormented away. Eloni then poked and prodded his pits, scrabbling away at the sensitive stretch of skin. “NONONONONONONOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHO I’M GONNA FUCKING KIIIHIHIHIHIHIIIIILL YOU, ELONIIIIIIIII!!!” Rin shrieked as he focused on that area.

“Aw, poor captiaaaaaaaan, all helpless and mutinied against by his brothers~! So adorable~!” Eloni said, sticking his tongue out as he then started to attack his ribs. As Rin seized up and came HARD, Eloni realized that he just found his sweet spot, much to his delight. “Oh man… Seems like you’re REALLY sensitive here… You won’t mind if I mess with this area for a little while, right Rin~?” Eloni teased, squeezing rapidly and letting his fingers dance across him.

“NAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAGH!!! STOPSTOPSTOP-” he begged as he shivered, cumming hard again when he felt a cool tongue and a warm tongue start to lick against his hooves. He gasped out, his CPU overloading as the sensations were getting to be too much for him. He simply couldn’t take it anymore…

“What the- O-Oh my god, he’s…!” Eloni said as he felt warm liquid dribble down his thigh, a shiny black arc going through the air. Rin had pissed himself, and he was shivering and moaning out as he emptied himself all over Eloni and his own lap. “Holy fuck… Can’t even control yourself, huh captain~?” Eloni teased as he stopped tickling poor Rin, motioning the others to back off as well.

Rin finally caught his breath, and he covered himself up, his white cheeks glowing oh so bright after he realized just what he had done. He shut his legs, his hands and tail covering his crotch as he still shook. Eloni wouldn’t have any of that, however, and instead pulled his legs apart and went underneath his hands, instead-

“O-Ohhhhh fuck…!” Rin moaned as he felt Eloni grip at his hips and start to eat him out, slurping up his oily robot piss as he did so. He sucked up what he could, before going back to eating his plump pussy out. Soon, vanilla overtook the bitter taste, and he let his hair wrap around his dick and start to stroke it as well.

Rin cried out as he came, gripping onto Eloni’s horns as he shuddered and squirted onto Eloni’s face, his lube dripping down his chin when he pulled away. He planted a kiss on his clit, loving the little whimper he got in response.

“H-Holy fuck guys…” a tiny voice said. Haym was panting, having cum a few times while watching Rin get gang tickled by everyone. He crawled over on his hands and knees, making sure not to rub his feet against the sheets too much as he then tackled Rin in a hug. “You did so good…!” he squeaked, nuzzling into his smooth cheek with his own, ticklish and electric one. Soon, everyone piled on to of poor Rin and cuddled with their leader.

“...Th-Thank you guys…” was all that Rin could mumble before he fell asleep…

\---

The rest of the week went by normally… Or as normal as it could.

Haym was strapped into his milker each night, losing his mind over and over again as soft brushes spun away and polished his overly-sensitive body. His brothers had no idea how he could handle it all, but each morning when he would be unstrapped from it… He would be a blissful mess, shaking and shivering as tears streamed down his cheeks, his eyes rolled back as his cheeks sparked.

To top it off, Haym would be extra sensitive for the whole day. During breaks, the boys would come to visit Haym in the stable, and he would be a teasing little shit, stretched out with his hands behind his head, his hoof kicking in the air as his tail flicked about. They KNEW that he was doing this on purpose to get them to tickle him, and while they didn’t want to give him what he wanted… His laughs and reactions were just too cute to pass up~

“Hmm hmm hmmmmmm… Hey, guys~” Haym purred as he saw them come back into the stable, just staring down at him with smirks as they rolled their eyes. “Gosh… Would be a REAL shame if someone was to take advantage of me… All streeeeeeetched out and exposed~” he husked, situating himself to expose even more of his body, his torso stretched out as his pits, sides, ribs, and stomach were all on display, just BEGGING to be attacked.

“You just never get tired, do you Haym?” Eloni chuckled as he straddled him again, leaving feathery soft tickles all along his armpits. Haym squeaked and instantly got hard as he felt the teasing taps of his fingers. It felt so good… So horrendously ticklish…

“N-N-No, I guess nohohohot…!” Haym giggled. “E-Eep! M-My feeheeheet!” he whimpered as he felt Zimelu and Purl-hew settle down at his feet and lick them, the contrasting sensations driving him wild as they honed in between his pads.

“God, I just love tickling you, Haym… So cute~” Rin said as he made himself comfortable between his legs, scribbling away at his sensitive inner thighs and nibbling at his clit. He couldn’t get enough of his sour lemon taste, and he let his tail flick around to tickle juuuuust behind his knees from time to time. Haym bucked so adorably as he squealed.

“I lohohohohohove you guys, ohohohohoho fuuuuuuuuhuuuuuuck!!!” Haym laughed with glee. He really loved his bros for coming together and REALLY indulging him in his fetish… He never thought that the day would come, honestly. “M-Moooohohohohohore, pleeeeeeeease!” Haym begged, stretching his arms up higher above his head and pressing his hooves against Purl and Zimelu’s tongues. He never wanted this to end, he just wanted to be subjected to these sensations day in and day out…

Haym shrieked with joy when he felt Eloni’s hair wrap around his wrists, pinning his arms nice and high above his head and the tips of his fluffy hair teasing his palms, between his fingers… Eloni raked his fingers down his sides, his ribs, and he bent down again to lave at his nipples. They were extra sensitive, getting extra attention devoted to them much like his hooves when he was in his milker. They seemed to be getting more sensitive each day, and soon Eloni thought that they would end up as sensitive as Zimelu’s… Well, at least ALMOST as sensitive as his, since he was pretty hard to beat~

“Nohohohohoho, d-don’t kihihihihiss them…!” Haym begged as Eloni left quick, ticklish little pecks on them, around his areola, on the very tips of them… They were so sensitive and hard, and they were just such a tantalizing target to tease, especially when he made such cute whimpers and whines when he did so. “Aaaaaaaaaaahn… O-Oh fuuuuhuuuuuck…” Haym said as the tickles all around him started to get slower and more… Sensual.

Spidery, wispy tickles up his sides, nibbles on his nipples, kisses and slow licks on his hooves… Gentle sucks on his clit and wonderfully slow strokes on his dick… Everything was feeling a lot different right now… He felt even more vulnerable and helpless as his bros just showered him in love, in such pleasant sensations…

“W-Wanna cum… P-Please, may I cum, pleeeeeease…?!” Haym begged, screwing his eyes shut as he was brought to the brink of orgasm. He felt a pang of obedience, of submission run through him as his older brothers teased him, showed him who was in control. He loved it, he loved it so much…

“Yes, you can cum… You can cum for your big bros, Sunshine… Cum for us~” Eloni whispered, before teasing his nipples with his thumbs as he locked Haym in a gentle kiss. Feeling him slip his green apple tongue into his mouth and swipe at his tongue… It was so sensual and soft, that Haym simply couldn’t take it anymore. He came, and he came hard, his juices and cum getting everywhere as he was licked and kissed all over through his shakes.

When he finally came down from his wonderful orgasm… He sighed in relief as everyone cuddled up with him, wrapping their arms and tails around him and keeping him nice and warm. He finally shut his eyes and went to sleep… But not before uttering one last thing:

“I love you guys so much...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to NSR_Nutt for letting me bury you with bits and pieces of this chapter in DMs ;u;
> 
> You KNOW you wrote a good tickle fic when someone is squirming when they read it~


	5. Greener Pastures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloni confronts his trauma after having a wee bit of a breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golly gee, a new chapter? BLASPHEMY.
> 
> Something that helped ME relieve some stress. And a refresher/introduction to the trauma that Eloni went through in my kinktober fics, that I constantly make references to, explaining WHY he is how he is.
> 
> Extreme and intense self harm, burning, branding, references to death, references to suicide, wanting to die, references to rape, flashbacks, trauma, mental pressure, hiding behind a smile, genital injury, PTSD, internalized slut shaming, healing, 1010cest.

It was time for the boys to play a glorified version of hide and seek again.

Eloni’s heart was skipping beats he was so happy. He would always help Cindy out, hunting the boys down. The boys had come to like it, pretending they didn’t want to be caught. It was essentially a giant role-play at this point.

Eloni would look forward to getting tied up, gagged, and brought to the factory complex. Something about being treated like worthless cattle really got his circuits buzzing… Even though they WEREN’T treated like worthless cattle, and were giving so many accommodations and luxuries, and constantly taken care of and pampered.

Eloni preferred to think that HE was worthless cattle. He would beg them to let him sleep in a dirty pen, tied up and gagged with rough rope and a muzzle. He would beg them to spank or whip him, and do it nice and hard. He would beg them to give him a rough hosing down instead of the gentle washings his brothers got. He even tried to get them to brand him, to which he was always flat out told no.

His brothers didn’t pay any mind to his troubling behavior… Because it was normal for Eloni. Ever since the incident with cruel fans who took advantage of him… Something snapped inside his motherboard. He was already into kinkier shit than the others, but after the incident, he went a bit crazy. He would end up covered in scars and scratches on his silicone skin, and have to have Haym repair him at least once a month. He would put himself up for free use in disgusting public restrooms, and emerge hours later covered in piss, smeg, shit, vomit, juice and cum, his hair a mess. He was into some extreme humiliation related kinks, wanting to be called a worthless little scrapheap whore, a useless cumdump, a slutty sexbot, and so many other things. He never, ever used a safe word, not caring if his current fuckmate of the day got rough or went too far. In fact, he would always hope they would, that it would turn into rough rape where he’d get beaten.

He knew he was fucked up. But he simply didn’t care. He ignored the voices in his head that screamed at him, telling him that he didn’t deserve love because he was so fucked up, that he should just blue screen and nobody would miss a little whore like him.

After all, paying attention to them only made him cry. Cry and have nightmares of that awful, awful night. And he didn’t want to bother Sayu and Haym with his screaming in his sleep.

\---

“Eloni, you’ve produced so much that we have a surplus that’ll last MONTHS!” Cindy squeaked. Eloni’s tail was whipping back and forth as she scratched under his chin.

“So, do I have to go to the milker today? Or can I just, take a day off?” he asked.

“Oh, you can take the day off honestly! You’re always so well behaved and… Eager. Like, really eager! Haym said that he’s never seen you happier!” she said. She finished him off with a pat to the head before turning around. “See ya later!”

Eloni giggled as he was able to roam about the stables. Workers would always comment on how good “Little Green” was, and how he was always such a pleasure to work with. He would always obey them, after all, and never be a little shit like Zimelu. He was pretty much given the ability to roam around where he wanted.

So nobody said anything as he accessed a room that he wasn’t supposed to be in.

\---

Inside the room where tools of all kinds. He wondered why an innocent farmer mouse like Cindy would need a storage room filled with intimidating things, but oh well, he wasn’t going to be nosy about her past.

He was briefly reminded of his dad’s basement, how he would keep weapons of all kinds stocked up due to his PTSD and inability to leave the war mentally. Cindy seemed to have at least 50 different types of guns stocked up in here. Knifes. Swords that looked so elegant and like they were from another country. Pipes and materials to make explosives. Brass knuckles. Clubs. Incendiaries.

And then there were things like nails, saws, tasers, cattle prods, branding irons with foreign script, rope, gags, strips of cloth, stone slabs, needles, chemicals of all kinds.

Eloni was drawn to the irons and cattle prods. He took them with him, and went to go find something to heat the iron over. He stayed out of sight from everyone, not caring that people were suddenly alarmed and looking for him as he ended up crossing over to another side of the complex.

He eventually found an old, dirty looking warehouse. When he went inside, there was a stairwell near the door. He went down in, and he was suddenly introduced to something he never expected to see in the complex of a sweet little mouse tycoon.

It was like a dream come true for Eloni: He ignored the brownish-red stains on the wall as he found a furnace. There were what looked like operating tables and beaten up chairs scattered about. Some of the weapons and tools he saw earlier. A stained butchers knife.

He felt the heat rush over him when he opened the furnace door, the skin on his hand melted off as it stuck to the door where he grabbed it. He stuck the rod inside, resting it on the coals as it roared. He waited until he thought the rod was warm enough.

He examined the end of it. The symbol 豚 was on it. He knew what it meant, and he thought it was fitting for someone like him. It’s what he was, after all. He was a filthy animal who needed to be punished, needed to be mistreated.

He held it above his silicone skin. The heat was teasing him, his nerve map going crazy as he realized just how hard and wet he was, both his pussy and dick having popped out. He shivered as he finally pressed it against his skin, his inner thigh.

He screamed.

He came.

He ripped it off, taking skin with him. He gasped for breath as he spurted pre. He was fucked up, so very fucked up, but he didn’t care.

He pressed the iron to his other thigh, this time cumming from the pain. He kept on ripping skin off when he would take the iron off, and that only sent more shocks of pleasure through his body as he panted. He pressed it to his chest, his stomach, his ass. The rest of his legs and his arms were all covered in the brand marks. He even pushed the brand to his cheeks, and right across his forehead.

After cumming and squirting a few times, he finally looked down at his throbbing dick. His head was filled with screams and shouts, begging him not to go through with it, asking himself just what the fuck was wrong with him. But those voices made him feel bad.

So he ignored them.

Pain, white hot pain and agony. His dick was burnt and skin was being torn off of it. He then stuck the iron against his ass, before fucking himself with it. It hurt so much. He wanted more of it, he wanted more pain, more agony, more hurt. He then stuck the iron up his cunt. It was even more intense.

Finally, after reheating it one more time, he looked at his clit. It was the biggest out of the boys, since he wanted more surface area and a bigger target to tease and torment. It was the perfect size to get completely sizzled down.

He pressed the iron against his clit. It burned away, melting and bubbling as he squirted and seized up. He fainted from it all.

\---

He awoke to screaming.

「一体何が起こったの？！」a familiar voice shrieked. Ah, that must be Cindy.

Eloni giggled as he stood up. He could feel a draft with so much of his skin missing.

「あなたは自分自身にこれをしましたか？」she yelled. The way her eyes bulged out made Eloni laugh. 「サイコ笑うのはやめろ!!!」she screamed as she grabbed him and, with surprising strength, dragged him out and up the stairs.

“W-What’s wrong?” Eloni asked, his brain not fucking registering just WHAT was wrong right now. Cindy froze before turning to look at him, her mouth agape.

「何が悪いの？あなたはあなたの肌を引き裂いた！あなたの溶ける！あなたの何が悪いのか？！」she shouted. She dragged him back into the complex, and took him to a wing he had never been to before. It was for repairs and the creation of machinery. Cindy thankfully had extra materials to repair him with, since Neon made sure she always had a supply in case something happened to the boys. 「眠りに戻る時間だ、ビッチ！」she said as Eloni felt something get jabbed into his port, before he passed out.

\---

Hours later, Cindy had finished repairing Eloni. Haym was in the room with her after hearing what happened. Strangely… He took his time getting there. In fact, he only reacted as if Eloni got in trouble for being a little shit or something. It was as if he didn’t care that his brother was currently having a breakdown of some kind. And it concerned Cindy, who sat across from Eloni, who looked numb to everything.

“H-Haym, you took a long time to get here… Doesn’t it… Concern you that your brother literally melted off most of his skin, ruined his nervous system, and even mutilated his own genitalia?” she asked. She was flabbergasted when Haym just giggled and shook his head.

“Nah, he does stuff like this at home all the time! Usually with cigarettes, but me and Sayu always stop him before he can like, burn his clit off or something.” he calmly said, as if there wasn’t anything truly horrendous about this whole situation. Cindy just stared in shock.

“...Excuse the fuck outta me???” she finally said. “Haym… Don’t you think that’s… Not normal?” she asked. Haym shrugged.

“Ever since the time that Eloni got taken advantage of by some fans, he’s acted this way. I mean, to be fair, he DID get brutally raped, beaten, fucked up the ass with a hot iron, got his thighs sliced open and had tasers pressed to his inner wires, got his hair ring broken, got his limbs sawed off, and his own sawed off arm shoved up his ass to the elbow, and then got covered in piss and cum before getting thrown out into the rain and left for dead… Me and Rin came across him, I was the first one to, and I still have nightmares about finding him like that, but Eloni always tells me he’s right there, and that he’s worried that I scream in my sleep. I let him know that he screams in his sleep too, and we both have a laugh!” Haym said in practically one breath.

Cindy stared.

Cindy looked at Eloni, then Haym.

Cindy put her face in her paws and groaned as Haym and Eloni just looked at her in confusion.

「私の牛の一つが壊れている、他のは...少しでもよくやっていません」she whispered.

\---

“I just don’t understand what’s wrong, this is how we’ve been dealing with it: By just ignoring the bad thoughts!” Haym chirped. “That’s what I’ve done my whole life, ever since I was viewed as the happy young one by my family…” he explained.

Cindy had her hair down, and was wearing a loose fitting shirt and some boxers. She took Haym and Eloni over to her bedroom on the other side of the complex, and they were sitting on the rug with her, despite chairs being available. Her tail was flicking back and forth as she listened to them. She looked rather tired.

“Okay, your turn Eloni. Got any more bombshells to drop on me?” she sighed.

“No, I mean, you know what happened to me. I mean, I just… Deal with it by forgetting it. Because I don’t like thinking of it, it makes me feel bad. So I try and shove it away into as much junk data as I can in hopes of it being cleared out during defrag, but it never does…” he said. Haym’s ears perked up.

“O-Oh, you do that too?! Holy shit, I thought I was the only one!” he said. “I keep trying to forget the image of you with your limbs missing, covered in filth and dying, but it always pops back up at the WORST times, you know?” he giggled, sounding so serene. Eloni nodded, considering this.

“Boys, that’s called repression. And it’s not healthy, because it’ll only keep coming back.” Cindy sighed. “Even though it hurts to think about, you NEED to think about it at some point and realize that the bad feelings are normal.” she said.

“B-But I don’t wanna feel bad… Neither of us do…” Haym whispered as Eloni’s hair wrapped around him. “C-Can we go now, I think we’ve talked about enough-” Haym said, standing up to head towards the door. He just about blue screened when he looked in front of him to see Cindy standing, her arms crossed. “Buh- Wuh- Y-You were just over there, how the hell-” he stuttered, before Cindy pushed him back over to Eloni, sending him tumbling onto him.

“Listen, you’re always gonna have nightmares from time to time. You’re always gonna get set off because of something from time to time. Things won’t be perfect. But admitting that you have trauma, that you have these inner demons… It’s the first step towards not feeling like shit. I WANT to help you. You’re not just cattle to me…” she said, sighing. “...You’re people who I want to see grow and enjoy life.” she gently said. “Now… Think about those bad times. I’ll even do this with you, because I have my own bad times.” she instructed. “Haym, you first. Tell me some bad thoughts you have.”

Haym looked down at his lap and his cheeks stopped glowing as bright.

“I… I think that… That I need to smile all the time, to be happy all the time… Because I was told that my smile and attitude helped everyone else stay happy…” he whispered, feeling strange emotions bubble up inside of him. “I was the youngest, and yet… I was expected to keep everything together… To hold this family up and keep everyone from fighting so much… I-I never felt very happy, meanwhile…” he said, tears starting to slip out of his eyes and onto his hands. “Then, me and Eloni… O-Oh, I can’t say it-” he started, before Eloni cut him off.

“After things came to a head one day, me and him formed a suicide pact.” he plainly said. These robots and their lack of reaction to such horrible things was really, really worrying. “That goes into my… Thoughts… I was so happy for the first year of my life. Everyone loved me, and I fit in just fine. Then… Then Haym came along and everyone paid attention to the baby of the group, the sweet little ray of sunshine…” he said, bitterness in his voice even though he didn’t mean it. “A-And I… I snapped at him one day. Told him that I hate him for stealing the attention. And then he snapped, saying he really just wanted to shut down forever because he was so stressed trying to keep me and the family together, keep dad from hurting himself or doing something… Permanent.” he sighed.

“What… Happened? Did you try to hurt yourselves after the pact or-” Cindy started, before Haym cut her off.

“Me and Eloni went down into the lab. There was a- Was an inactive factory bot. We… We knocked it over and it crushed most of our bodies.” he finally whispered. “As we were dying… We finally forgave each other, and hugged as best we could as all our systems failed and we faded into a black void. Purl-hew, Zimelu, and Rin also died that day, but for different reasons. Everything just came to a head that day. Neon found us and almost shelved us forever, along with… Himself… Before he got a letter from… An old friend, asking him to come visit.” Haym finally got out. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, and Eloni had his hair wrapped around his legs as he rocked back and forth, his face buried in his knees.

Cindy put her paw to her mouth as she listened to all of this. She had no idea they were carrying such baggage… And it reminded her of herself.

“W-Well, I… I had a… Never mind. It doesn’t matter. It really doesn’t matter.” she said, her voice hollow, before being filled with emotion again. “Y-You guys… You need to talk about this stuff… You can’t just try and sweep that under the rug, especially since you’re lovers now, and you had such a traumatic event with fans happen not so long ago, with Eloni and all, and you finding him…” she said to Haym. “Tell me… How does it feel?” she asked.

“Bad.” Eloni sulked.

“Bad.” Haym sniffled.

“And Eloni, I know that you have something else you’re not saying.” she said.

“...My fetishes. My likes… I… I hate myself sometimes. Because before I was dismantled by fans… I loved to be roughed up. I loved being called names a-and more extreme things…” he finally admitted, his tears streaming down his cheeks by now. “I liked those, so… So why is what happened to me always called “rape” and “trauma” by others? I was asking for it, obviously. I should be fucking ashamed of myself…!” he growled as he clutched at his head. “I-I’m just a worthless little scrapheap whore who was asking for it… I-I didn’t tell anyone where I was going, I was flaunting my shameful body around, I-I was just teasing them with my smiles and being friendly with them, egging them on… I-” he cried, before Haym and Cindy both pounced on him, hugging him tightly as he froze up.

“NEVER say that, ‘Loni!!!” Haym cried. “You don’t deserve those things… O-Oh Asimov, you are deserving of love… You’re not fucked up…” Haym whispered, stroking his hair soothingly as Eloni hiccuped.

“And just because you like, say, rough sex for example… That doesn’t mean you want someone to brutally force themselves on you and rape you… That is NOT an excuse for anyone to do such a horrible, depraved thing…” Cindy softly said, her little fuzzy arms wrapped around his waist.

Eloni cried. He finally cried as he had a brutal flashback to that horrible night. He wanted this to end, he wanted to just fucking die. But he could see someone step in to the shadows and drag him from his internal hellscape. And another person came into the shadows to help.

A robot and a mouse. Eloni was finally back in the bedroom, on the floor, being hugged by two kind individuals. He shakily sighed as he wiped his tears, and he instead hugged Haym, who was taken aback.

“Thanks bro… Thanks Cindy…” he said, before staring right at Haym. “A-And little bro… Don’t ever think you need to do something for others. Please, PLEASE let me know if I push you too far, or make you do something you don’t want… I… I haven’t done that at all, have I…?” he whispered.

“Oh- Oh heavens no! I… I’m shy, you know that. Whatever you wanted me to do, I ended up liking. And… I was only afraid of things here at first because I didn’t like losing control… Because of… Growing up and having no control over anything in my life. But now, I… I actually enjoy this. I’ve come to view it as somebody taking over the hard decisions for me…” Haym said as his cheeks glowed bright and a flush covered his face. “P-Plus I… Might want one of those milkers installed in our mansion-” he stammered, before Eloni burst into laughter and hugged him tight.

“You just can’t stop thinking about tickles, hmm? Even when we’re trying to have a serious, heartfelt moment…!” he snorted. Haym smirked for the first time, wiping his tears away.

“Hey, it’s not my fault this whole room smells like the cunt of a mouse, you expect me to have a clear head with that in mind~?” he teased. He then yelped when Cindy dug into his sides.

“Help me out, Eloni!” she squeaked as she smiled again. Haym was instantly dripping and hard as they both attacked him, his sweet laughter filling the air as they finally moved on from the bad thoughts and replaced them with good ones~

\---

Eloni and Haym were taken back to the stables, and Eloni was rushed by his bros and dragged back into the stable, flailing around as he was tackled and hugged. EVERYONE was crying and holding on tight to him after hearing what he did to himself earlier.

“B-Bro, as leader, I command you to NOT worry us like that again!!!” Rin sniffled, pressing kisses to his cheeks.

“Please, i-if you ever need to talk about something, come to us…” Purl-hew said as he hugged him tightly.

Zimelu would have have said something, but all that came out was unintelligible blubbering as he stroked his hair and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“Asimov guys, give him some space!” Haym chirped. The boys blushed as they did so, but still sniffled and stayed close to him. “We… Had a talk with Cindy and… We learned how to deal with the bad thoughts… ‘Loni especially…” Haym whispered, coming over to him. “Now… How about we… Show our love to him~?” Haym cooed as he approached Eloni and pulled him into a deep kiss.

The boys knew what to do.

\---

Eloni was a moaning mess as he was worked over. Each boy got a turn with him.

Rin went first, riding his dick as they made out. He praised his younger brother and told him how much he mattered, and how he was sorry for ignoring him all those years ago.

Purl-hew fucked his ass, running his fingers through his hair as he pressed cool, soothing kisses all over his new skin. He knew how sensitive a fresh layer of silicone was after the nerve maps were re-implemented, and he made Eloni feel good in ways he hadn’t even thought about trying before.

Zimelu made Eloni absolutely cum his brains out as he gripped his hips and ate out both his ass and his pussy. He was so, so gentle and slow with him, making Eloni whine for him to go faster. He would only get that sinfully good tongue pulled away so that Zimelu could mouth and nibble at his thighs, pressing smooches to his sensitive skin. He tickled his cervix with his long tongue, and would constantly tell him how sorry he was for bullying him those years ago.

And lastly, Haym fucked his cunt, hitting all the right spots as he kissed him, not using any tongue and being unbearably gentle with him. It drove Eloni wild as he was so used to rough sensations that these gentle, slow ones left him reeling.

In the end, Zimelu and Purl-hew gave him a double blowjob while Haym ate his pussy and Rin rimmed him, all at the same time. He had never cum so hard in his life as he was left panting and out of breath.

Eloni finally felt a bit better about everything as they all fell asleep together, Haym holding onto him especially tight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story isn't finished. I have things planned out for the characters, for their development and growth. Keep that in mind.
> 
> Anyways I tried to make it lighter at the end, because man, I just wanted this to be a sexy fun fic without having to drag heavy shit in here, at least this early;;;


End file.
